Safe in the Arms of Love
by SaffronAngel
Summary: When Kim is drawn back to Angel Grove, can she and Tommy overcome the past to be together?
1. Heart's not ready for the rocking chair

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: When Kim is drawn back to Angel Grove due to a friend's death, can she and Tommy overcome the past to be together again?

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic. Please don't get upset if I get the characters a little off.

* * *

September 8, 2001 Los Angeles Airport

Kimberly stepped off the plane and looked around. She was trying to find her friend, Jason. He had said that he'd pick her up at the airport.

She certainly hoped that he wasn't late. She knew that he was no longer a Ranger but he still tended to run whenever they were fighting. She smiled. That was Jason; always a Ranger in his heart. She could only hope he remembered that he was supposed to be here.

Jason Lee Scott saw the caramel colored hair of one of his oldest friends as she looked around for him. "Kim!" he yelled. "Kim!"

As they got close to each other, Jason reached out a hand and pulled his friend to him. She hit his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. "Let's get out of here. I hate crowds."

Jason couldn't help but notice that Kim tried to keep her back from getting hit as they moved through the crowds. He felt her wince as people would bump into her or accidentally hit her back. "You okay?"

"It's been a long week. I'll explain later," she sighed as they made it to baggage claim. Jason nodded and had her sit down as he went in to find her bags.

When he came back from the carousel, he noticed that she was holding her lower back. "Kim?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm okay, Jase. Just a little sore. And a little jet lagged."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. Let's go." She felt a twinge of guilt for not telling her friend about the surgery that had ended her career as a gymnast. She would explain it later.

* * *

Pulling into his house, Jason looked over at his friend. She had fallen asleep during the drive and he noticed that her shirt had ridden up, revealing bandages across the lower part of her back. 'Kim, why won't you tell me what happened?'

Just then, she whimpered. He knew what her dreams were about. He put one hand on her shoulder to wake her up. "Kim, we're here. Let's get you inside."

"Can I have a nice hot shower?

"Are you sure that getting those bandages wet is such a good idea?"

Kim started, sitting up straight with a hand to her lower back. "Owww. How did you know about that?"

"Kim, you've been protecting your back since you got off the plane. When you were asleep, your shirt crept up and I saw the bandages" He took a deep breath. "What happened, Kim?"

"I had to have surgery. There was some sort of tumor on my lower back. They removed it but –" Kim broke. She just couldn't say the words. Saying them to Jason, one of her oldest friends, would be like slamming the door shut on her gymnastics career once and for all. If she didn't say it out loud, she could go on pretending that she still had a chance.

"Kim, look at me." When she did, he could see in her eyes what she just couldn't bring herself to say. "Kim, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around Kim as the tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Jason, I'm sorry that I couldn't call you. It was so hard to accept. I still can't believe it's all over. I –"

"Don't, Kim. It's okay."

"It'll never be okay. Not ever again. I gave up Tommy for gymnastics, thinking that as long as I had my gymnastics I could be happy even without him. Now I don't have anything."

Pulling back with his voice full of mock hurt, Jason asked, "What am I? Swiss cheese?"

Kim giggled through her tears. "You know what I mean. I can't have Tommy back. Not after the letter."

"That letter wasn't the best move that you could have made." Jason thought back to the way Tommy was after getting THAT letter. "You should have seen him."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Tommy?" Jason called, walking into the apartment he had shared with his friend before they bought the building that now housed Tommy's dojo. When he didn't get an answer, he went down the hall to his friend's room. The sight that greeted his eyes was not one that he ever cared to see again._

_Tommy sat on the edge of his bed in a room that had been torn apart. There was nothing that hadn't been disturbed. As if that wasn't enough, Tommy's eyes were flooded with tears. He held a knife in his hands; the edge was obviously sharp as testified to by the blood flowing from his hands._

_Jason knelt in front of his friend who looked for all the world as if someone had just ripped the heart out of his chest. "Tommy, what happened, man?"_

_Tommy just looked over at the nightstand next to the bed which had been tipped over. Jason picked up the letter and felt his own heart sink. Kim had dumped Tommy. Worse, Jason could tell that his friend hadn't written the letter voluntarily._

_Jason placed his hands on Tommy's and opened them, noticing that the blade had sliced open his palm. The other palm had also been sliced but Tommy didn't seem to notice._

_Jason went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel in order to stop the bleeding. "Tommy. Tommy." His friend wasn't answering. "Zordon, Tommy needs help. Can you teleport us to the Command Center?"_

"_Of course, Jason. Teleporting now." The next thing either young man knew they were standing in the Command Center and Alpha was leading Tommy off to fix his hands._

_  
Once they were certain that Tommy would be okay, Zordon asked Jason, "What happened, Jason?" _

"_He got a letter from Kim. It just doesn't seem like her. Zordon, look at it and tell me what you think." Jason produced the letter and showed it to Zordon. _

"_She was crying as she wrote this. There are traces of salt on the paper."_

"_I just can't believe that she wrote this." Jason thought he knew Kimberly better than that._

"_We'll have to keep Tommy busy for several days until he can reconcile himself to these feelings." Jason agreed. He just didn't realize how long it would take Tommy to get past the loss of the woman he loved._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"I'm so sorry." Kim was still crying. "You remember what happened?" When Jason nodded, Kim continued. "Craig is the reason I sent the letter. He forced me to. Just before the first time he …" She couldn't continue and Jason knew why. He remembered the terror in her eyes the day he had discovered what had been happening to his petite friend.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jason parked the SUV near the door that the police were gathered around. He had been granted access to the site by telling the police that he was a representative of the Power Rangers and they wanted him to check on their friend. That, coupled with a few papers from Zordon, got him into the hotel room. _

_The terror in Kim's eyes as she looked at all the strangers around her was something that Jason never wanted to see again. She had bruises on her arms and her wrists were raw where they were tied to the headboard. He watched as officers tried to get close enough to untie her, only to have her kick at them._

"_Officers, could you leave us for a moment?" The officers all just looked at him for a moment before filing out of the room. "Could you please get the reporters back from the room for me, please?" He knew what kind of circus this would be once he started out the door with Kim._

_Once the door was firmly shut behind the last officer, Jason stepped to the bed. Kim's terror didn't abate; it was as if she couldn't see the actual person standing in front of her, only Craig._

"_Kim. Kim, it's me. It's Jason. It's alright. Zordon sent me to be here for you. We both thought that you could use a friendly face. Especially with as long as you've been missing."_

"_Jason? Is it really you?" Kim's whisper brought hope back to Jason. Maybe the bastard hadn't done too much damage after all._

"_It's me. I'm going to untie you now. Okay?" She nodded and he sat down on the bed, reaching over her to untie the cords that held her wrists above her head. _

_Once they had been loosened, Kim threw her arms around her friend, more than friend, brother. Her tears were flowing freely by now and her sobs broke Jason's heart._

"_What happened, Kim?" She began to explain the fact that she had befriended Craig when he had been working at the training center. He latched on to her and wouldn't back off, no matter what she said or did._

"_Jason, he –" She wasn't sure she could actually say this. She took a deep breath and forced herself to say it. "He raped me."_

_Jason's heart plummeted at the sound of those words. Kim had been raped! He was so glad that Zordon hadn't even considered sending Tommy. That sick bastard would already be dead. He was glad that Tommy had never been much of one to watch the news. Even if the picture made the news, Tommy would change the station before they showed it. He hoped._

"_Kim, just relax. I'll take you to the hospital. Then, I have to go back and report to Zordon. I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then, Trini and Zack are flying in to stay with you. It's up to you how much you tell them about all of this. Can you handle that?"_

"_As long as it's the three of you. Don't tell Tommy." Her terror-stricken eyes found Jason's. She looked deep for a moment and seemed to accept that Tommy wouldn't find out from Jason. She nodded. "Let's go."_

"_I'll carry you. We'll have to move fast to avoid the reporters." She nodded and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, burying her face in his shoulder as he situated her in his firm grasp. The minute the door opened, police officers surrounded them and Jason ran for the SUV. He settled her in the passenger seat and took off for the hospital._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Kim, you need to talk to Tommy. Explain things to him. Try to make him understand that you didn't want to hurt him."

"Why would he believe me now, after all this time?" Kim shook her head. "It's better this way. Can we just go inside?"

Jason thought it was a good thing that Kim hadn't seen the front of the building. The Falcon Crane dojo was the best thing that had ever happened to Tommy. The rest of the team had thought the name was wrong but he insisted. It was his way of demonstrating that no matter what he still loved Kimberly. If it kept him happy, Jason had told them, they should just let the subject go. Besides, it was his dojo so he could name it whatever he wanted.

Jason nodded. He didn't think now was the time to tell her that Tommy lived in the building too. He hadn't even told Tommy that she was coming. He hadn't been sure how Tommy would handle it. He would find out at the funeral.

Carrying Kim's bags up the back stairs, Jason prayed that Tommy was still in class and wouldn't show up until Kim was tucked away upstairs.


	2. Someday I'll find a net below

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: When Kim is drawn back to Angel Grove due to a friend's death, can she and Tommy overcome the past to be together again?

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic. Please don't get upset if I get the characters a little off.

* * *

September 8, 2001

Tommy finished his class at seven thirty that night. He was more than ready for a few hours sleep. The dojo still required a lot of energy, even though it had been up and running for almost three years.

He practically stumbled up the stairs, ready for a hot shower and a quick bite to eat before collapsing into bed. Tommy heard Jason's door open and close as his best friend stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey, Tommy," Jason called as Tommy unlocked his door. "You doing okay?"

"Just tired, bro. Haven't been sleeping very well since Trini's accident." Tommy hadn't told anyone about the dreams that had been disturbing his sleep lately. Dreams in which it was Kimberly that had died in the accident and not Trini.

His dreams had not been just of his love dying in a car accident. The worst part of his dreams had him finding her and her dying in his arms with nothing he could do. He'd woken up crying more than once lately. Just that morning he'd started a letter to Kim but couldn't finish it. He wasn't even sure that she'd want to hear from him anymore.

He remembered seeing the interview with her after the Pan Globals. She was well on her way to becoming America's newest darling. Everyone loved her and who was he to blame them? He still loved her. Even after everything, he still loved her and wanted her to happy.

"Well get some sleep. Just about everyone's coming in tomorrow."

"I know. I'm glad I closed classes for the next few days. I don't know how I could have coped with everything." He turned back to Jason. "Have you heard anything from Kim? Is she coming?"

"I haven't heard anything yet. I hope she'll be. Especially with as close as she and Trini were." Jason didn't notice Kim standing just inside the door. She had heard voices in the hallway when she had stepped into the kitchen to get a drink of water. She stepped closer to the door and felt the tears start as she recognized Tommy's voice. He sounded so tired.

_Jason didn't tell me that he and Tommy lived in the same building._ She couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he told her? Why did he let her believe that she wouldn't have to face Tommy at all until the service?

She slipped back into the bedroom that Jason had shown her to and put on her running shoes. She had been told not to run but right now she needed at least a good brisk walk. Slipping out onto the fire escape outside her window, she quickly climbed down and started walking. She didn't even stop to realize that she was headed for the lake where she and Tommy used to enjoy walking.

* * *

Before turning in for the night, Jason decided to check on Kim. He knocked on the door to the room that Kim had. When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door a crack and peeked inside. "Kim? Are you okay in here?"

He noticed that her bed had was rumpled from where she had taken her nap. That's when he suddenly realized that she wasn't there. "Oh god, I hope she didn't hear Tommy and me talking." He looked around and saw that her shoes and jacket were missing. "Damn!" Great, now he knew that he had to ask for help from the one person that didn't have a clue that she was here.

* * *

"Tommy! Tommy, I need help!" Jason's voice roused Tommy quickly.

Opening the door and blinking in the bright hallway light, "What is it, bro?"

"I need help. Man, I lied earlier. Kim's here. She was sleeping but somehow she slipped out of the apartment. I'm guessing it was while we were talking." The look that crossed Tommy's face when he realized that Jason had lied to him caused Jason to take a step back. "Man, you can yell at me later. I don't know where she would have gone. Help me find her."

"Kim can take care of herself." Tommy would have shut the door on that, but Jason stuck his foot in the way. Tommy reopened it with a scowl on his face.

"No she can't. She's had back surgery. I'll explain later. Just help me find her." Jason's desperation translated to Tommy as a stab of fear ran through him.

"Give me a minute." Tommy ducked into his room to throw on a sweatshirt and his runners. The two headed out to find their friend.

* * *

Tommy and Jason were running down opposite sides of the street trying to find Kim. They'd been running for almost twenty minutes when Tommy got an idea. "This way!" he shouted as he turned toward Angel Grove Lake. Jason followed his lead.

_Of course, I'm going to kill him later. He never told me that Kim was coming for the funeral. I just hope she's okay. Back surgery? I wonder what happened. Why didn't he tell me? Is it for the same reason he didn't tell me about the special mission Zordon sent him on back in 1996? _Tommy's calm exterior hid the chaotic turn his thoughts wandered well.

Jason knew he was in trouble. Lying to Tommy was bad enough. But lying to Kim _(It was a lie. I just didn't tell her a few things.)_ was enough to get him killed.

Kim found herself standing beside the lake, remembering the nights that she had sat at the table nearby with Tommy's arms wrapped around her just staring at the stars. But the stars were out of focus tonight with the tears in her eyes.

Tommy lived in the same building as Jason and Jason hadn't even told her. He obviously hadn't told Tommy that she was coming in either. What was his game?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Ms. Pan-Global." Kim went stiff with the recollections associated with that voice.

"Mason." She turned from the lake. "What do you want?"

"Just out walking and I saw you here. Thought I'd stop by and say hello. Why? Tommy hiding somewhere close by?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no. I just came for a short walk. I'm in town for Trini's funeral."

"Then, I suppose it's back to gymnastics and forgetting all about us poor slobs back here in Angel Grove." The young man stepped closer to Kim. He ran a hand down the side of her face and she barely suppressed a shudder. She took a step backwards. "What's the matter little Kim? Still don't want me touching you?"

"Leave me alone, Mason. I wasn't interested when we were in school and I'm still not interested." Kim tried not to show how scared she really was when she knew she couldn't fight him off if he tried anything.

He lashed out and grabbed her arm. "You'll be plenty interested to find out that Tommy wasn't exactly faithful to you while you were gone. There've been plenty of girls in and out of his bed." Kim turned her head away, trying to avoid showing him how much that statement hurt. He grabbed her face and turned her back to him. He dipped his head and locked his lips onto hers.

She fought as much as she dared. She knew that if he made contact just wrong … She couldn't think of that. Swinging her arm, she heard the connection between his face and her hand with satisfaction.

"Bitch!" Mason swore, slapping her hard. He let her pull away for a moment and then hit her again. Only this time it was with a closed fist to the stomach. Kim doubled over and just about screamed with the pain that flashed through her back at the move.

* * *

The shout of "Bitch!" followed by a sharp cry of pain drew the men's attention. They ran toward the sounds. They slowed down as they got closer. Jason and Tommy watched as Kim tried to get away from Mason.

Jason's blood ran cold. Mason had found her. Mason had been after Kim for years and now he had found her alone when she was just about defenseless.

Meanwhile, Tommy had turned to stone. This man was manhandling Kim and she wasn't fighting back! Jason had been right; she couldn't defend herself.

Mason laughed as she stumbled back from him trying to catch her breath. She turned and tried to run but with her back hurting as badly as it was, she couldn't. He caught her easily. "Sweet little Kimmie. Always acting as if she were better than everyone else. I guess I get to show you the truth."

Seeing the woman he loved all but hanging from the guy's hand made Tommy see red. The bruising, almost crushing, grip he had on Kim's arm infuriated him all the more. This guy had to be stopped now. But the one thing that made up Tommy's mind was seeing the stark terror in Kim's eyes as if she'd been in this situation before.

"Take your hands off her." Kim heard the voice and sighed in relief as her world started to swim.

"Make me, Oliver." Mason still had a hand wrapped around Kim's upper arm and was squeezing hard.

Kim watched Tommy come out of the dark and the look on his face would have struck fear into Master Vile himself. "Tommy," she whispered as the world went dark and she fainted.

Seeing Kim's lips move, presumably speaking his name, before she fainted, spoke volumes. _(I certainly seem to have that effect on her.)_

Mason all but threw her to the ground as he turned to face Tommy. That snapped Tommy's control. Jason swept her up as Mason made the mistake of attacking Tommy. Tommy knocked him cold within seconds and then turned to Jason.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. She's out cold. Let's get her back home."

As Tommy held out his arms, he felt uncertainty flood through him. Did he still have any right to hold her? To protect her? To care about her? _(The hell with right to I never stopped.) _"Let me carry her?" Jason just nodded and placed the limp form of Kimberly Hart into the arms of the man who loved her more than life itself. The moment the petite young woman was settled in his arms, all doubts fled. Kim belonged in his arms and she always had. She had finally come home.


	3. So Tired of Living Solitaire

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: When Kim is drawn back to Angel Grove due to a friend's death, can she and Tommy overcome the past to be together again?

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic. Please don't get upset if I get the characters a little off.

* * *

September 8, 2001 

Tommy set Kim down on the bed that Jason had made up for her. She was still unconscious. Jason went out in the other room in order to get a warm washcloth to wash away the tear tracks on her face. Tommy knelt beside the bed holding Kim's hand. "Come on, Beautiful. Open those eyes. For me. For everything we ever shared."

"Tommy?" Her whispered voice made his heart fly. She would be okay. Her eyes fluttered. "Where am I?" She tried to sit up only to have tears flood her eyes at the pain shooting through her back. She grabbed at it, laying back again. Tommy winced at the grip her other hand had on his.

"Easy. Take it easy, Kim. You fell pretty hard when Mason dropped you," Tommy explained as he wrapped an arm around her and helped to sit up. He sat down at the head of the bed and leaned her up against him, happy just to have her close again. "Are you okay?"

"Pain is actually a good sign at this point. Actually, feeling anything in my legs is a good thing." She smiled painfully at him. "Where's Jason?"

"Right here, Kim." Jason stood in the doorway. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I just need some of my painkillers. They're in my overnight bag there on the dresser." She pointed to the bag in question. Jason handed her the bag and went to get a glass of water.

"Will you tell me why Jason came pounding on my door telling me that you couldn't take care of yourself anymore? What's this about back surgery?" Tommy was worried; she could hear it in his voice as well as see it in his eyes. "Why didn't you fight back against that creep?"

"In July they found a growth on my back. I'd been going through a lot of pain lately and so the coach suggested that I see the team physician. In August, they removed it. It wasn't cancer or anything like that. They aren't really sure what caused it. My nerves were pretty badly pinched by it and I still go through moments where I lose the feeling in my legs. They had to remove some of my back bone to get the whole thing." She wiped her eyes where the tears were starting to gather.

"Kim, you don't have to talk about this right now." Tommy didn't want to see her cry. He just wanted to know what was happening and why she hadn't kicked the creep's butt.

"Yes, I do. You see, the surgery is only the latest problem. The doctors told me that I couldn't do gymnastics anymore. Not even coaching was left to me. I spent days crying in my hospital bed. I did all the exercises that they gave me. I was determined that I would at least be able to walk again. Then came the worst part. I had called Trini and told her about the growth. She promised that the secret would go with her to her grave. Two weeks later, I got the call that she was gone. I slipped right back into depression. I made the arrangements to come back for the funeral. I called Jason right after that and here I am. But I think I've decided that I'm staying here."

"You're back to stay?" Jason's voice came from the doorway where he stood with her glass of water. She nodded. She saw the glass in his hand and looked to his eyes. Jason walked toward her but Kim was impatient and reached for the glass, wincing as the move stretched her back. Tommy took the water and handed it to her.

She took the pills and continued the story. "Jason hadn't told me that the two of you lived in the same building. He hadn't even told me that he hadn't told you that I was coming. When I heard you two talking in the hall earlier, I just felt a sudden need to get out and walk for a while. I hadn't even thought about what I would do I ran into trouble. I guess part of me knew that, just like always, you guys would be there if I needed you." She smiled up at Tommy and Jason sadly. The sadness in her eyes cut Tommy.

"Kim, why didn't you call us? We would have come to you." Tommy pushed the hair back out of her eyes.

"He's right, Kim. You should have called us. We wouldn't have let you go through this alone." The look on Jason's face said that there was something else that she should probably tell Tommy. Tommy decided not to push the issue when he saw the look on Kim's face: it just screamed 'I'm not ready!'

"Guys, I can't even defend myself against a creep like Mason. Why would you two want me around?" She couldn't help but feel like Jason was trying to push her to tell Tommy about Craig.

"We're friends, Kim. There're no limitations to friendship. You would have done the same for either of us." Jason was right. She would have done anything for her teammates, most especially Tommy and Jason. Jason was like an older brother. And Tommy, what could she say? Tommy was the one she had always loved.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just get a little emotional sometimes when I remember everything I had and everything that's been taken away from me." Kim sniffled and Tommy just smiled at her. There was that smile. The one that had always made everything alright.

After asking the question with a look and getting the nod from his friend, Tommy kicked his shoes off and helped Kim get settled down in the bed, curled up to him with her head on his chest. Jason left the room, turning off the light as he went.

His friends were okay. And he would do whatever it took to make sure they stayed that way.

* * *

September 9, 2001 

Kim's eyes popped open to find herself snuggled up to a form that she had missed so dearly for so long. The thought of what had nearly happened the night before flashed into her mind, nearly causing her fear to surface yet again, and she started upright, ignoring the pain that sliced through her back. Gently, she pulled herself away from Tommy and walked quietly to the window to look out over the town she had left so long ago.

She stretched a little, trying to loosen up the muscles in her back. She hadn't slept that soundly since the surgery. Who was she kidding? She hadn't slept that soundly since she left Angel Grove.

Turning at the sound of Tommy moving around on the bed, she noticed that he was still asleep. The look on his face though said that his dreams were far from pleasant. "No! No, Kim! Don't go!" he cried, tears starting to trickle down his face.

Kim moved back to the bed and sat down next to him. "Tommy. Tommy, wake up. Come on, Handsome. Wake up. I'm right here."

He sat bolt upright on the bed, breathing hard and looking around. When he saw her sitting next to him, he slumped back against the headboard.

"Bad dream?" He nodded. There was no reason to lie to her.

"Same one I've had repeatedly since Trini's accident. I dream that I come across the accident. But it's not Trini laying there. It's you. In the dream, you're still alive and you die in my arms. I haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"Would it help if I lay down next to you again?" She wanted to help him since she was certain that it was because of him that her nightmares hadn't disturbed her sleep. When he nodded sheepishly, she smiled. "It's okay. I slept better snuggled up to you then I have since leaving Angel Grove."

Gingerly, she lay back down under the covers next to him. "Is it okay if I take off the sweatshirt? I'm a little warm."

"That's fine. I don't mind curling up to a bare chest. As long as it's yours." She snuggled back up to him and the two of them just lay there for a while. "Tell me something, Tommy. Has there been anyone else?"

"No. Someone else tried to take your place but she just wasn't you. My heart knew it and wouldn't let her in." He held his breath for a moment. "You?"

She mentally cringed, glad that he couldn't see her face at the time. "No. I never had time to see anyone other than my teammates. Once I had the surgery, no one on the team seemed to want anything to do with me. The reporters even left me alone, thankfully. I had been so tired of dealing with reporters that I was almost thankful for the surgery."

"It's good to have you back, Beautiful."

"It's great to be back, Handsome."

When Jason looked in on his friends a couple of hours later, the two of them were sound asleep on the bed, wrapped securely in each other's arms. He just smiled. That's the way things were meant to be. Now, if he could just get Kim to tell him about Craig.

* * *

September 9, 2001 Later that day 

Tommy was teaching Kim some katas in the dojo when the others arrived. Aisha, Zack, Billy, Adam, and Rocky all arrived together. They were surprised to see Kim in the dojo.

"What's this? Kim's back in Angel Grove?" Zack asked as he walked up to his former teammate. He went to hug her but before he could, Tommy stepped in.

"Be careful, man. She strained her back at practice about two weeks ago and is still a little tender." Zack nodded. Kim was amazed that Tommy had protected her without telling them about the end of her career. She knew that he was giving her the choice to tell them what had happened. Part of her was scared to tell anyone. Another part of her wanted to tell them because she knew that her friends and teammates would never turn their backs on her.

Zack wrapped his arms around his former teammate and hugged her gently. "Is the other thing okay?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded when he had let go of her. Tommy again got the feeling that there was something Kim wasn't telling him.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Aisha asked. She didn't want to hurt Kim.

"I'll be okay. I've missed you all so much." She smiled almost tearfully at the sight of her team back together. Jason walked in at that moment and everyone turned to him, wanting to know how long he'd known that Kim would be there.

"Practically since the accident. Trini's folks called Kim first and then me. She called me shortly after they hung up and gave me the information on when she'd be arriving." He'd heard what Tommy had told the others and played along. "She told me that she had some time off from practice because of her back strain and she wasn't sure how long she could stay but she would definitely be here."

"It's a shame that it took something like this to bring us all back together." Billy was right. Everyone had gone their own way as they left the team. It almost broke Kim's heart to realize just how far from her friends she had drifted when she left Angel Grove.

Just then she noticed the diamond ring on Aisha's left hand. "What's this? Diamond ring left hand? Who's the lucky guy?"

At the same time, Tommy caught on to the fact that Rocky had been nearly glued to Aisha's side since they came in. In fact, the two of them were still holding hands. "Rocky, is there something you haven't told us, bro?"

"Rocky and Aisha? Wow, have I been out of touch!" Kim laughed. "How long?"

"About three months. One day we just realized that we were so comfortable together that we hadn't left each other in at least a couple of years." Rocky shrugged as if this were the most logical thing in the world.

Aisha leaned over and kissed Rocky's cheek. "How could I say no when he got down on one knee in front of my psychology class and proposed in the middle of class? He brought in about three dozen long stemmed red roses and a big teddy bear with the ring on a chain around it's neck. The applause was almost deafening when he popped the question," she laughed. Kim laughed right along with everyone else and it was as if the time that had passed hadn't even existed. The team was back together. Nothing could ever tear them apart again.


	4. Love has Caught me

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: When Kim is drawn back to Angel Grove due to a friend's death, can she and Tommy overcome the past to be together again?

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic. Please don't get upset if I get the characters a little off.

* * *

September 9, 2001 Youth Center That night

The team was gathered in one corner of the Youth Center. Kat and Tanya had arrived just a few hours ago. Most of the group was staying at a local hotel. Some of them were staying with family in Angel Grove and Kim was staying at the dojo.

Kim watched as some of the younger girls practiced on the balance beam. Tears filled her eyes as she longed to go over and help them by showing them what they were doing wrong. Tommy had his arm around her shoulder and held on to her when he was afraid that she might just do that.

To everyone's surprise, Kim turned her head into Tommy's shoulder so she couldn't watch anymore. They all watched as Tommy whispered to her. "Hey, Beautiful. Everyone's wondering what's wrong."

Kim lifted her head and looked around at her friends. "Tommy didn't tell you the whole truth earlier. About four weeks ago, I had back surgery. There was a large growth pressing on my spine. They had to take some of the bone out. They still haven't figured out what caused it but they did tell me that I could never do gymnastics again. Not even as a coach. One wrong move and I could be paralyzed for life." Kim dropped her head as she finished the explanation.

"Kim, we kind of figured out that there was more to Tommy's warning then what he said," Zack admitted. "It was in the way you stood and how close you stayed to Tommy all day. You were covering your back without even thinking about it. And the fact that Tommy was never very far from your side was another major clue. Jason's even been watching over you." Everyone nodded. "You didn't seem ready to talk about it yet so we just left it at Tommy's explanation."

Billy spoke up. "I noticed the way you were moving kind of gingerly when we left the dojo and I couldn't help but notice the bandages on your back when your shirt moved with you earlier."

"You guys are great. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends." Tears flowed down Kim's face as she realized that her fears were totally unfounded.

"There he is." Mason walked up to the table and pointed straight at Tommy. "That's the guy that assaulted me last night in the park." Two police officers were with him. They looked amazingly familiar to Kim but she just couldn't place them.

"What's going on here?" Zack asked.

"Tommy Oliver assaulted me last night in the park." Mason turned to the officers. "I want him arrested."

"Tommy, what happened?" one of the officers asked.

"He was assaulting Kim and I stepped into to defend her. She hurt her back during gymnastics practice a couple of weeks ago and is still a little tender." Tommy had started moving a hand up and down Kim's arm as she moved closer to him.

"It's true. I was just walking through the park and Mason started harassing me. He slapped my face and punched me in the stomach. If anyone should be arrested, it's Mason. He probably would have raped me if Tommy hadn't ---" Kim went white as she realized what she had just said. She realized how close she had come to reliving the horror that Craig had put her through. "Tommy?" she said, turning to him.

"It's okay, Beautiful. He's not going to bother you anymore. I promise. Bulk, please get him out of here. I won't press charges if he doesn't. You see I have a witness to the fact that not only did he assault Kim, but then turned around and attacked me when all I wanted to do was get her out of there."

Jason stepped up behind his friend, knowing that Kim was on the verge of telling him after realizing what she'd almost gone through last night. "That's right. I was there. Mason attacked Tommy first. Tommy only acted in self-defense."

The officers turned to Mason. "I don't see any reason to arrest Tommy. I do however think that you should get out of here before Tommy changes his mind."

Mason left but not before flashing Kim a look that sent chills down her spine.

"Kim, it's good to have you back in Angel Grove. We'll keep an eye on Mason. He won't bother you anymore."

"Thanks, Bulk. Skull. I owe you guys one." Tommy seemed relieved that the incident was settled that quietly.

"Consider it payback for all the times you guys saved our butts back in high school." Bulk winked at the team, as if he knew that they had been the Power Rangers. Skull nodded and walked away with his partner.

"So Bulk and Skull are real officers now?" Kim said, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Have been for what almost two years now. Right, Jason?"

"Sounds about right." Jason squeezed Kim's shoulder, showing his support for her. She shivered a little against Tommy.

"I guess things aren't exactly back to normal, are they?" Aisha asked.

"Not really. I went for a walk alone last night. Not even thinking about what could happen or the fact that I couldn't really fight back."

"And Mason caught you out alone and tried to push you around the way he couldn't when we were in school?" Zack guessed. When Kim just nodded, Zack looked over his shoulder at the door. "He never could take no for an answer."

Tommy was puzzled. How long had Mason been after Kim? "Mason's been after Kim since—I think about fifth grade. She told him no all the time. There were always problems between them. The only other girl who told Mason no was found beaten and raped behind one of the old warehouses. Kim could always hold her own with him, but Jason, Trini, Billy and I never stopped looking out for her. She was never alone with him. Not really." Kim looked at him with surprise on her face. "Sometimes one of us would follow you if you had to be out late. It was something we did by choice."

"None of you ever told me. Not even Trini. And we spent so much time together after –" Kim caught herself. "You guys did that for me?" Tommy noticed the way she left that one statement hanging.

"As friends, we considered it part and parcel," Billy said, smiling at Kim. "Besides, we couldn't let you get in trouble for having had to seriously kick his butt for harassing you, could we?"

Kim giggled. Tommy kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer.

Kat smiled at them. "It's good to see the two of you together again."

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out between the two of you," Kim said, smiling up at the tall blonde.

Tommy was shocked. "I never said…"

"Jason told me. It was a while ago and I had called him just to talk because I felt lonely."

"That's okay," Kat said, stepping over behind Billy. "I found someone else." She smiled as she placed her left hand on Billy's shoulder. Just before Billy's own hand caught it, Kim and Tommy both noticed the gold band on the hand.

"Wow!! I guess things have really changed around here!" Kim shouted. She got up and walked around to Kat and Billy. "I'm so happy for the two of you." She threw her arms around Kat and then bent down to hug Billy. "That's so great."

Billy blushed at the show of affection. He'd forgotten how open Kim had been in showing affection. It had always embarrassed him. His parents had never been that open with him.

Kim felt better just knowing that her friends were near and none of them were angry with her.

* * *

September 10, 2001 Angel Grove Cemetery

The funeral was over and everyone was heading back to the Youth Center for the wake. Kim stood by her friend's grave and looked at the headstone. It had been carved and painted so carefully. There was a color picture of Trini on the stone surrounded by a yellow ribbon. "Such a beautiful stone for such a beautiful person."

"She was. She always will be." Tommy had slipped up behind Kim when he realized that she wasn't behind him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and simply stood there holding her.

"Tommy, it's not fair. She shouldn't be lying in a cold dark grave. Not at her age. She was such a great friend and – and" Kim found she couldn't continue.

"No. But her death did bring about some good. It brought us back together. It brought our friends back to Angel Grove."

"I wish she was still here. I miss her so much already. Such a stupid way to die. A car accident. That sounds so lame in some ways. After everything we've been through, all the monsters we faced, one of us dies in something as everyday as a car accident. It's just not right." Kim turned in Tommy's arms and buried her face against his chest, crying brokenly. She drew in a deep breath. "Tommy, there's something we need to discuss. It's something Trini would be telling me that I need to tell you about."

"I kind of figured that there was something you weren't telling me. I also figured that you'd tell me when you were ready."

"I think I'm ready. I need to tell you the reason behind the letter." She felt him tense up. "Tommy, I swear, I didn't want to write it. It killed me inside to send it but I had no choice."

"What do you mean, you had no choice?" Tommy was not happy.

Kim walked away from him. "I had started talking to this one guy at the training center. He was a little slow and took a lot of teasing from the others. So I started talking to him and we became friends. One day, he told me that it was time for me to dump you because it was him and me now."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kim, you have to let him go. It's you and me now."_

"_I told you, I don't think of you like that, Craig." Kim turned away from the young man only to have him grab her arm and spin her back around. She was ready to hand him his butt until she saw the gun in his hand._

"_You'd better start thinking of me like that! You're going to dump him because you're mine now!" Craig growled as he forced Kim to sit down at her desk. "Write to him and tell him that you have to break up with him because you have someone new."_

_Tears streaming down her face, Kim did as she was told and wrote the note. After she had addressed it to Tommy at the Youth Center, hoping he'd catch the fact that something was wrong, Craig threw her on the bed. _

"_Now, take off your clothes." When he gestured with the gun, Kim started taking off her clothes. Then, she could only watch in horror as he took of his clothes. He climbed on the bed and started touching her. Touching her in ways she had often dreamt of Tommy touching her. _

_He pinched her breasts and twisted the nipples until she cried. He forced her down on the bed and lay down on top of her, rubbing against her. She lay completely still as he tried to get her excited by what he was doing. After a few minutes, he gave up. "Fine," he growled. "If you don't want to enjoy it, at least I will." He pulled back and shoved himself deep into her, tearing tissues as he went. It only took him a couple of thrusts and he came, sending his seed deep inside her._

_He pulled out of her and put his clothes back on. "You're lousy in bed. He would have dumped you anyway." He opened the door, turning back to her just before he walked out. "Now you're really mine."_

_Kim pulled on her robe and stumbled down to the bathroom where she threw up and then got into a hot shower. She went back to her room after that and cried herself to sleep on her bed._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

She hadn't even looked at Tommy the whole time she told her story. She didn't want to now but she had to know how much he hated her. She turned around with her head still bowed only to notice that he was right there. His hands were clenched into fists at his side and he was breathing heavy as if he had just finished a battle.

She looked up only to see his eyes closed tightly. "Tommy?" she whispered, afraid of the explosion that was coming. He just stood there for a moment breathing.

As it started raining, she started walking toward Jason's SUV, thinking that he couldn't even stand the sight of her right now. She had her head down and Jason, who had been waiting by the vehicle, noticed the way she was walking with her head down and her shoulders slumped. He walked over to her and stopped right in front of her.

"You told him." It wasn't a question. Jason could tell.

"I told him. He won't even look at me now." Jason pulled her chin up to look at him.

"That's because he feels guilty."

"No, he doesn't."

"Kim, look at him." Jason turned her around to see Tommy on his knees with his head bowed and his shoulders shaking as if he was crying. "He feels like he let you down. He feels guilty because he didn't even try to call you after the letter came. He just shut down. He let go and now he realizes that your letter was a cry for help that he didn't answer."

Kim's tears flowed down her face. "It wasn't his fault. He didn't know."

"Tell him that, Kim. He's beating himself up over it and he needs you right now." Jason pushed a little and she started walking back toward the man who had captured her heart so long ago.

"Tommy?" she questioned as she stopped behind him.

"I didn't save you. All those monsters that I was always able to rescue you from and a human got to you." She almost hadn't heard him, he spoke so softly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I should have. We had been dating for what a year and a half and I couldn't tell that you needed help by the way the letter was worded, where it was sent?"

"You reacted to it the same way you are now. From your heart. That's what I've always loved about you. You don't try to be a fake like some people. You've always been honest about your emotions." She went to step around in front of him and slipped in the mud. She felt herself start to fall and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact and the white hot flash of pain that would accompany it.

When it didn't come, she opened her eyes to find Tommy holding her on his lap. "Thank you," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. "Are you mad at me for not telling anyone?"

"Is this what led to Jason's special mission in 1996? Is that why I saw him on the news, carrying you out of a hotel room?"

"That came later. Craig kidnapped me about 10 days later. Zordon called on Jason to come to me and be my friendly face."

"How did he get access?"

"He was representing the Power Rangers and they had asked him to check on their friend. He had some official looking documents from Zordon and all. If it hadn't been for Jason, Zack and Trini, I doubt I would have made it through the first two or three months after the kidnapping. Craig had raped me several times while he had me and the doctors said I just got lucky that I didn't get pregnant."

"I was glad to go when I found out what had happened." Neither of them had heard Jason come up behind them. "I knew that if you had gone, that slimy bastard would have died a slow painful death and no one could have stopped you."

"If I ever see him, he still might." Tommy's voice was still rough but firm. The other two knew that he meant every word. Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy and hugged him.

"Not you. You wouldn't do it now because you know what it would do to me."

"If he ever touches you again, it'll be the last thing he does." Jason shook his head. He knew his friend was serious at the moment. He also knew that once Tommy calmed down he would realize that Kim was right.

"We need to go guys. You'll both need to change before the wake." Kim went to climb out of Tommy's lap only to find Jason holding out his hand to help her up. Tommy stood up. He pulled Kim close and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay now. It's going to be alright." He shed his suit jacket and wrapped it around Kim's shoulders and they left the graveyard.


	5. Strip Your Heart & It starts to snow

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: When Kim is drawn back to Angel Grove due to a friend's death, can she and Tommy overcome the past to be together again?

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic. Please don't get upset if I get the characters a little off.

A/N 2: This chapter is probably the hardest one to read because it's my take on how the Rangers would have dealt with the horror of 9/11. It wasn't easy to write either.

* * *

September 11, 2001

Tommy had gotten up early and gone downstairs to get in a workout before breakfast. He turned on the radio and started stretching.

He was only about ten minutes into his workout before the radio program was interrupted.

"We are interrupting this program to bring you breaking news from New York City. An airplane has just crashed into the North Twin Tower. Flames and smoke are billowing out of the windows. People have started running from the building from the floors below the crash. We don't know about the ones on the crash floor or above it."

Tommy stopped and stood still just listening. Just then, the other Rangers came running into the dojo. "My god! What's going on, Tommy?"

"The radio just said that a plane crashed into the Twin Towers. I wonder if it was an accident or what."

They turned on the TV to see pictures of the Tower billowing smoke and flames. People kept coming on screen talking about seeing the plane collide with the building.

Suddenly, as the group watched another airplane flew onto the screen and turned, hitting the other building. They couldn't move. "What's going on?" Aisha whispered, holding onto Rocky's arm. Billy had gathered Kat in his arms and the others just stood close together.

* * *

Upstairs, Kim had seen the footage. The first thought that went through her mind was that her father and older brother had been sent to the city for a training class for their company. The company was headquartered in the Twin Towers. She picked up the phone and called her father's house.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kimberly. Both your father and brother left for the class two days ago. They're due back tomorrow," the maid said.

"Have you been watching TV, Angelique? The Twin Towers have been hit by airplanes. Both buildings. Dad and Michael have probably already gone in." Kim dropped the phone. She couldn't believe it. She might have lost her father and brother.

The scream that tore from Kim's throat woke Jason from a dead sleep. He threw on a t-shirt and ran across the hall. Kim knelt on the floor, crying with the phone laying next to her. "Miss Kimberly? Miss Kimberly, are you alright?" Jason didn't know the voice on the other end when he picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" Jason demanded.

"My name is Angelique. I'm the maid for Miss Kimberly's father and brother. Is Miss Kimberly alright?"

"I think she's in shock, Angelique," Jason told the woman, calming his voice. "I'll have her call you back later. I'll try to calm her down."

"Please, sir. Take care of her. She's such a sweet girl."

"I will. So will her other friends. I promise." Jason hung up the phone and knelt beside Kim. "Kim? Kim, talk to me."

Just then, Tommy ran in. He had heard the scream too. It had terrified him to think of something happening to Kim right then. The sight of her kneeling on the floor sobbing was breaking his heart almost as much as her thinking that he hated her after she told him about Craig.

He threw himself to the floor on the other side of Kim. Pulling his girlfriend into his arms, he just looked at Jason. The question in his eyes was obvious.

"I don't know, man. She screamed. I ran in and discovered that she had been on the phone with her father's maid." Jason slid back a bit, watching his friends. He stood up to move further away but was shocked to see the other Rangers standing in the doorway to Tommy's apartment.

"Daddy!" Kim cried. She looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "My Dad and brother had a class at their company's headquarters in the Towers. Tommy, they might be dead." Her words even got to the other Rangers. Billy had taken Kat back out of the room when he saw that Tommy was holding Kim. Aisha had turned to Rocky with a fear in her eyes for her friend. Tanya had the same expression on her face in Adam's arms.

As she buried her head against his shoulder, Tommy just held her. "I'm sure they're okay, Kim. I'm sure of that." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "You'll see. They'll call you as soon as they can."

Tommy didn't know what else to do to comfort Kim. He knew that the only thing that would help is for her to hear her father tell her that the two of them were fine. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He reached out and turned off the TV. "Everyone downstairs. Let's get the radios and TV's turned off. We all need a good solid workout."

He helped Kim up off the floor. "Tommy, I can't."

"You and I are going to do katas. That's all. No sparring." He wrapped her in his arms.

"No. What if they call me?" Tommy nodded. He understood her reluctance now. If her dad called and she didn't answer the phone she wouldn't know if he was okay.

Letting go of his girl, Tommy lifted the phone receiver. He pushed a few buttons and then hung back up. "Now any calls coming into the apartment with ring down to the dojo. Come on."

Kim just took his hand smiling sadly at him as they followed the others back downstairs.

* * *

Four hours later, Tommy and Jason had run everyone ragged. They had been doing katas and sparring the whole time. It was almost one in the afternoon and Rocky's stomach was letting them know that it missed breakfast and wasn't about to miss lunch too.

Just then the phone rang. Tommy ran over and picked it up. "Falcon Crane Dojo. Tommy Oliver speaking." He listened for a moment. "Of course. Just a moment." He turned to Kim. "It's for you, Beautiful."

Kim ran over to the phone with her heart in her throat. "This is Kimberly."

"Kim, it's Daddy. I just finished talking to Angelique and she told me how worried you were. I haven't had a chance to call since it all happened. Michael and I weren't even in the buildings when it happened. We had finished the class a day early. We were safe in our hotel rooms when the world went nuts."

It was a good thing that Tommy was right behind Kim when she heard her father's voice. Her knees buckled and she would have fallen. "Thank god. Daddy, I was so scared. I'm so glad you called. I've been terrified that I'd get a phone call telling me that…."

"Don't even think about it, Kim. It didn't happen and it won't. Michael and I are fine. In fact, we cashed in our tickets home and decided to drive. After all that, I don't think either one of us is going to be in a hurry to get on a plane again." He took a deep breath. "How's your back?"

"It feels better. Tommy started me on doing katas at least once a day to keep limber and hopefully help stave off any more pain. I've only been at it a couple of days but it seems to be helping."

"Just be careful, baby. I love you." After a pause, he continued, "Michael says he loves you too."

"I love you both. Be careful driving okay?"

"We will be. Are you staying in Angel Grove?" Alexander tried to keep his voice neutral. After all it wouldn't do for his daughter to find out about his duplicity.

"Yes. There's nothing left for me in Orlando. Once I had the surgery, no one on the team wanted anything to do with me. I'm back with my friends and that's where I belong."

"Okay. We might stop in on our way home and see you. That way you can see that I didn't lie to you. Would you like that?"

Kim smiled as she nodded. "That would be great, Daddy. So I'll see you in a few days then?"

"Sure, sweetie. I have to go now. Others are waiting for the phone. Bye, baby."

"Bye, Daddy." Kim hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. "They're fine. They plan on stopping by on the way back. They decided to drive since they're not in any hurry to get on a plane again."

She looked up at Tommy and he almost melted at the look in her eyes. "Thank you, Tommy. Thank you for being here for me."

"My pleasure, Beautiful. My pleasure."

* * *

New York City

Alexander Hart turned to his son. "It worked. She's happy again."

"I still don't like having the doctors lie to her like that," Michael said. He'd always been protective of his little sister. Even though he had seen his sister in Orlando, he didn't like the idea of ending her career like that.

"It was for her own good. After she gets her life under control in Angel Grove, we can tell her the truth. You saw how she was in Orlando the last time we saw her there. She was miserable."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kim was working on her floor routine. She smiled through it but her smile just didn't reach her eyes. Her father knew it. He had been worried about her for months and now he realized that he was right to be. _

_The coach was working his daughter hard. She hadn't made the Olympic team in 2000 but he was determined that she would make it for 2004. Alexander saw how she was in the center from sunup to sundown and then some sometimes. He could see that his daughter, who had always been slender, was now almost sickly thin. He could almost count her ribs through her leotard. _

_She finished the routine. Alex hadn't seen any problems with it but the coach stepped onto the floor and ripped the routine apart. Kim was on the verge of tears but simply nodded and reset her music to do it again. Alex signaled to the coach who walked over to him._

"_What in the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter? She's too thin and she's obviously tired. When does she sleep? Does she have any time to herself?"_

"_She's allowed plenty of time to sleep. And I do encourage her to take time for herself. However, Kimberly spends all of her free time here working on that routine. Mr. Hart, I may work my gymnasts hard but I am not heartless. I have three daughters of my own."_

_Alex looked at his daughter as she pushed that little bit harder to get the routine just right. He had noticed when she took the floor that there was no bounce in her step, had seen the lack of light in her eyes. He remembered the way her eyes would look when she talked about Tommy; the bounce in her step when she lived in Angel Grove._

_After Kim left the floor, she sat on the bench next to her teammates watching the next girl. Alex couldn't help but notice that she kept rubbing her back. One of the other girls took over rubbing the muscles in her lower back. But whenever she hit a certain spot, Kim bit her lip to keep from screaming. Alex knew the signs. It was the same as it had been in every other gym she had been at. When she was hurt, Kim covered it until she couldn't anymore._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS** _

"I know. I just don't like lying to Kim that way. I doubt she's going to take it well when she finds out what we did."

"Everything will turn out fine. You'll see. It'll all be fine. And I have a feeling we'll be going to a wedding soon." Alex was rather pleased to see that things were working out just as he had planned. Or so he thought.


	6. I want arms that know how to rock me

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: When Kim is drawn back to Angel Grove due to a friend's death, can she and Tommy overcome the past to be together again?

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic. Please don't get upset if I get the characters a little off.

* * *

September 12, 2001

"Kim, I'll be right back. I forgot something out in the car." Tommy looked at Kim as if to apologize for be so forgetful.

"It's okay, Tommy. I'll just wait at the table." The two of them had come to the Youth Center after everyone had gone home to enjoy a nice quiet meal together.

Kim walked over to their usual table and sat down, watching the girls on the balance beam. She smiled, remembering when she had been one of those girls.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kimberly stepped to the beam. It was almost her favorite part of gymnastics. She loved the freedom along with the constraint. What other apparatus allowed you to do pretty much whatever you wanted as long as you didn't fall off the 4 inch wide beam?_

_She baubled. That didn't happen very often. She wasn't sure what caused it until she looked around and saw him watching her. She should have known. She never could concentrate when he was around. She went back to the move just before that and tried again. She got a little farther in the routine before it happened again. This time, she actually fell off the beam._

_He ran over. He'd never seen her fall off the beam; not like that anyway. She landed square on her bottom and he noticed as she got up that she was slightly favoring her right wrist. _

"_You okay?"_

"_I will be. Just got a little distracted." She smiled up at him and he just couldn't help himself, he kissed her._

"_I shouldn't have done that." _

"_What?"_

"_Stood there watching you like that. I know how you are on the beam." _

_She laughed. "You mean you know that you distract me when I'm practicing."_

"_That too. I just couldn't interrupt though. You always look so good up there." He got serious. "Is your wrist okay?"_

"_I jammed it a little when I fell. No big deal." She shook it out and looked up at him. "I need to get in a little more practice. You can stay if you promise not to stare."_

"_I'll try to behave myself," he whispered, moving closer. "But only if I can have another kiss."_

"_Bribery, huh? Never took you for the type, Oliver." She reached up and kissed him. "But I think it sounds like a fair price."_

_Tommy laughed as he walked over to the table the team usually sat at. He sat down and waited for the rest of the team, watching Kim practice._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

She missed those days so much. But she had to face reality; gymnastics were a part of her past. She sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just remembering. All the times you'd sit here and watch me practice. It used to drive me crazy when you'd stare at me like I was the only other person in the world."

"For me, you are." He put an arm around her and pulled her tight, kissing her forehead.

"Anyway, Dad and Michael will be here in about three days. They stopped off in North Dakota to visit my aunt. They're taking their time driving and are coming here next. Apparently, my dad really wants to see me."

"Well, you are his little girl."

"Tommy, I'll always be his little girl. And he'll probably never think that any man I'm with will ever be good enough for me." She sighed. "You should have seen him when he watched me practice in Orlando a few months ago. He saw right through me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was miserable. I had been ever since the incident with Craig. Jason had been telling me that I needed to call you and explain. I told him that I just couldn't. I was so afraid that you'd hate me for not fighting back against him. It just got worse after Murianthas. I think that was what made up my mind that I would never tell you the truth. I thought you were happy with Kat."

"Kim, she never got as close to me as you did. Anytime I was with her, I was thinking about you." Tommy hung his head. "She knew it too. She was the one who broke things off with me. She said she couldn't stand to have me look at her and know that I was seeing you."

Kim nearly cried. She hadn't known that Kat dumped him too. "Tommy, I'm sorry. I never meant to put you through that. I wanted to tear out my own heart after I mailed that letter. I would have told you what was really happening but Craig read the letter before I mailed it."

Tommy just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. "I forgive you. I threw away the letter the day of the funeral."

"Anyway, Dad and Michael had come down to see me in late June. They hadn't found the growth yet. Dad was watching me practice and noticed that I seemed tired. Then, Coach Schmidt tore apart my floor routine right in front of my father and the rest of the team."

"What happened?"

"Well, Dad pulled the coach aside and talked to him as I tried to pull myself together and do the routine the way he wanted. After all, there was a reason why he was considered the best coach since Karolyi. I'd already been having a lot of pain in my back lately. I thought it was just strained muscles. I'd cried myself to sleep the past three nights."

"The pain was that bad?" Tommy wanted to hold Kim tight and take away those memories. He was so glad that she was back with him.

"It wasn't just the pain. I wanted you. I wanted you to hold me and tell me that I was doing the right thing. I needed to hear your voice again. I think my dad figured it out. He told me just before he left that I needed to be true to myself. I needed to do what made me happy."

"Your dad is a smart man. If you weren't happy, you could have called me. I would have talked to you. I would have been there if you had asked."

"Tommy, I couldn't expect you to just drop everything and run for me. It wouldn't have been fair."

"Why not? You would have done for me."

"Any time. If Jason had called me after that letter, I would have dropped everything, no matter what."

"I told him not to. Even when Zordon tried to convince him to call you, I told him not to. I figured you had made your decision and I had no right to try to change your mind and neither did anyone else."

"Tommy, I'm so sorry. I should never have sent that letter. I wish I could take it back."

"Kim, don't. You didn't really have a choice. Even as Rangers, we never had to deal with that side of human nature. He put a gun to your head and made you write it. But everything's okay. We're together now. Let's not talk about that anymore. It's over."

Tommy pulled Kim in closer as he said the last few words. He was just happy that he could hold her now. He realized why she'd been a little hesitant to tell him what had happened with Craig. He was just glad she hadn't been permanently scarred by the incident.

* * *

September 14, 2001

Kim found herself alone in the apartment not two days later. Tommy was teaching a class and Jason had gone to the store for groceries. Cleaning up the apartment, Kim was planning on a special dinner for the three of them that night. She had already finished the dishes and got them all put away. Laundry was gathered up and ready to make a trip to the basement for washing.

The radio was playing and she didn't hear the door open and close. She didn't hear the door lock either. She had no clue that Mason was in the apartment until he grabbed her waist from behind.

Jumping, she turned around, thinking she'd see Tommy there. Her eyes went wide when she saw Mason standing there. "Time to quit teasing, Kimmie," he taunted.

Kim didn't even think about it. She lashed out at Mason, hitting him with a spinning back kick. He swung back and hit her in the face. He started throwing punches quicker than she could defend against them. Several caught her in the ribs and one or two caught her in the small of her back. She fought against the pain to keep from blacking out.

The problem was he thought he had her right where he wanted her. He got cocky, leaving her an opening. One solid kick between his legs left him on the floor with tears running down his face. Kim jumped over him, running for the door. She hit the door only to find it locked.

Scrambling to unlock the door, she kept looking behind her, trying to keep herself under control. She saw Mason stumble to his feet just as she got the door open and found Jason standing there. He looked at Kim, seeing the shiner that was coming up around her left eye, swelling it almost shut. The fear on her face was explained by Mason's appearance behind her. He pulled her out of the apartment and stepped in front of her.

"Kim, go downstairs. Get to Tommy. Have him call the police." Jason had taken a defensive posture. Kim ran for the stairs. She didn't look back as she bolted down the stairs and ran for the office. She had to pause for a moment in the office before she called the police.

"I need the police at the apartments above the Falcon Crane Dojo. Hurry." The minute she received word that they would be right there, she hung up the phone and sat down, burying her face in her hands.

Tommy had seen Kim run through to the office. "Class, break." They bowed and Tommy headed for the office.

"Kim?" he asked. She shook her head. "Kim, what's going on?"

She slowly lifted her head, revealing the shiner Mason had given her. Tommy knelt in front of her. "What happened?"

The tears running down her face tore at his heart. The fact that she was having trouble breathing scared him. "Mason." He didn't need to hear anything more. He ran for the stairs.

When he reached the door to his apartment, he found Jason subduing Mason and the police arriving on the scene. They dragged Mason out of the apartment and cuffed him.

"How's Kim?" Bulk asked as Mason was pulled toward the door.

"I'll have to take her to the hospital. She's having a hard time breathing. She has one hell of a shiner, thanks to him. Do me a favor and get him out of here before I kill him for what he did to her."

Skull walked up to Tommy as Bulk took Mason out. "Tell her that we'll do what we can to keep him in jail as long as possible."

Tommy just nodded as they loaded Mason in the car and prepared to drive off. "Thanks, guys. For getting here so quickly."

"No problem. Kim sounded really scared from what dispatch said. They know that we grew up with you guys. They're really glad she's back too." The two of them got in the car and drove away.

Tommy walked back into the dojo and went straight to the class. "Class, something has come up and I need to cut the class short. I'll see you tomorrow." The class bowed to Tommy and left.

Tommy and Jason walked into the office and knelt down in front of Kim. "Hey, Beautiful, let's get you to the hospital so they can look at those ribs." Kim went to stand up and nearly fell down. She looked up at Tommy as he caught her. "He hit you in the back didn't he?" Her nod fueled his anger.

"Tommy, is he ever going to leave me alone?" Kim cried as Tommy lifted her gently in his arms. Her lungs burned and she just wanted a hot shower. Tommy just walked out to the car with her. Kim couldn't seem to stop shaking as they drove to the hospital.


	7. Love is a high wire act I know

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: When Kim is drawn back to Angel Grove due to a friend's death, can she and Tommy overcome the past to be together again?

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic. Please don't get upset if I get the characters a little off.

* * *

September 14, 2001

At the hospital, Kim stood still as the nurses took the pictures of the bruises on her arms and the shiner on her face. She had a hard time sitting still though when they insisted on the x-rays. It got even harder when they started trying to treat her injuries. Finally, they called Tommy into the room.

"Hey, princess. They tell me you won't cooperate." He was glad to be near her but wanted her to be taken care of. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Sit with me?" She looked up at him with THAT look; the one that he could never say no to. He sat down on the bed and she stood up in front of him while the doctor checked over her back. She was shaking as the doctor opened the back of the gown to look at the scar. She had her hands on his shoulders and he could read the fear in her face.

"Doc, can you hold on for just a minute? Give us just a minute alone?" The doctor nodded and stepped out. He could almost feel the fear rolling off the young woman. Once the door closed behind the man, Tommy stood up. "Are you okay with this?"

"It's hard dealing with a strange man when I'm half naked after some of what I've been through."

Tommy nodded. "I'm not leaving you, princess. I'm right here with you and won't let anyone hurt you. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Can I call him back in now?" Tommy asked, giving Kim the minute she needed to compose herself. Kim nodded and the doctor was called back. "Sorry about that, doc."

"I've dealt with rape victims before. I recognize the signs." His understanding went a long way toward soothing Kim. "You just let me know if what I'm doing makes you uncomfortable. Okay?" Kim nodded. She placed her hands back on Tommy's shoulders as he stood in front of her with his hands on her waist. He removed the bandages that were there and cleaned around the wound.

"I'm surprised I'm still able to stand on my own."

"Why's that?" asked the doctor.

"When I had the surgery on my back, the doctors in Orlando told me that if I got hit in the back just right or landed just wrong, I'd be paralyzed from the waist down."

The doctor picked up her records. "I don't know why they would tell you that. From what I see here, that shouldn't have even been brought up. It's a non-issue."

"What do you mean, doc?" Tommy asked the question that was burning in Kim's eyes.

"The surgery they did is fairly common in dealing with various problems that come up. It almost never causes a problem with paralysis. You do have to be a little more careful with your back, especially for about a year after the surgery but after that I don't see why you would have anything to worry about."

Kim spun fast, her breath catching at the sudden sharp pain that echoed through her back. "They lied to me? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, young lady. But why don't we get you cleaned up so that you can go home?" Kim nodded and turned back around.

The doctor moved through his exam of her back quickly and got the scar bandaged back up. Then, he wrapped Kim's ribs and had her turn around to face him. "I'm going to send the nurse back in to clean up those cuts around your lips. Okay?"

Kim nodded and sat down on the bed with Tommy right behind her. Tommy draped his hands over her shoulders and just held her. The nurse came in and got Kim's face cleaned up.

When she finished, the nurse just stepped back and smiled. Tommy had noticed that Kim had relaxed quite a bit as she sat there. "Is she asleep?" he whispered. The nurse nodded. Jason stepped in and saw the way they were sitting, smiling.

He stepped forward to pick Kim up so that Tommy could stand up. Once Tommy was on his feet, Jason handed over the sleeping woman. "Is it okay if we take her home?"

The doctor nodded and told Tommy to keep an eye on her. If she started to get headaches or dizzy spells, they were to bring her back immediately. "No problem, doc."

The friends left to go home.

* * *

Tommy had put Kim to bed in his own room. He and Jason went across the hall, leaving both doors open so that they could hear Kim if she woke up. "Jase, man, I just don't know what to think. Someone made the doctors in Orlando lie to Kim. They lied when they told her that if she got hit wrong or landed just right she'd be paralyzed. Who would do that to her?"

"I don't know, bro. But we'll find out. In the meantime, we'll help her through this. What are you going to do if she decides to go back?"

"I don't know. I hope she doesn't. I know it's selfish but these past few days with her have made everything in the past six years worth it." Tommy sighed. "I'm so happy when I'm with her. No matter why."

"And she's happy with you. You think I haven't seen the improvements? You have to remember that I went to see her quite frequently. I watched her losing weight. I saw the sparkle in her eyes die. The bounce in her step was gone. She couldn't have been more miserable if she had tried."

"I wish you would have called me. I would have come to see her."

Jason shook his head. "She was as stubborn on that point as you were when it came to me calling her after she sent that stupid letter. She said that if I called you, she'd end up telling you about Craig and she didn't think she could handle dredging that up again." He looked up at his friend. "She was terrified. Hell, she couldn't even walk from the center to the dorm at night alone. She always had one of the girls walking with her."

"Not one of the guys?"

"After what Craig had done, she couldn't trust any of them. For the longest time, right after pulling her out of that hotel room, I couldn't leave her side unless Trini or Zack was with her. Billy often told me that he'd have been there but he was on Aquitar at the time." Jason wasn't sure how much of this he should actually be telling Tommy but he knew that his friend wanted to know the whole truth. "She couldn't even leave the dorms without one of us with her. She was a total basket case for a while. That's why she missed so much practice and ended up not making the 2000 Olympic team."

"Oh God! She missed the team because of that creep?" Tommy wanted to kill him even more.

"She'll be okay now. She's with us and she's safe. We'll see to that. And if we have to, we'll bring the others back to help make sure that she's protected." Jason stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No one will ever hurt her like that again."

"I hope not. She seems so fragile at times."

"She's always been fragile." The voice from the door surprised the two young men.

"Mr. Hart? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." Jason stood up to shake Alex Hart's hand. Then, he noticed Michael standing behind his father. "Michael, how you doing, man?"

"Fine, Jason. How are you?" Michael and Jason had been friends for a long time. He was always glad to see Jase looking out for his little sister.

"Where's Kim?" Alex asked.

"She's sleeping in my room. We just brought her back from the hospital." The look that crossed Alex's face at that point made Jason speak up.

"Mason came after her. He damn near beat her to a pulp. She's got her ribs taped and a lot of bruises."

"Is she okay?" Michael asked. He had always hated Mason and now he remembered why.

"The doctor said she'd be fine. He was puzzled though when she said that she was amazed that she was still able to stand on her own. When she explained what the doctors in Orlando had told her, he told her that they lied to her. She had to be careful for a while to allow the proper healing but that everything should be fine after that."

"Really? Why would the doctors lie to my little girl like that?" Alex was hiding something and Tommy knew it. He just didn't know what.

"No! No! Please not again!" The soft cries coming from across the hall drew Tommy's attention immediately. He left the room to go to Kim.

"What's going on here?" Alex demanded of Jason the minute Tommy had left the room. "Why is my daughter crying?"

"Five years ago, Kim was raped repeatedly at the hands of someone she considered a friend. That's what her nightmares are from. Mason's attack on her is probably causing her to relive the torment that the other guy put her through." Jason hated telling Alex this. He knew just how much Alex would protect his little girl.

"I hope the bastard paid for what he did to my daughter!" Alex hissed.

"He went to jail. He's been there ever since. A few choice words from the Power Rangers kept him there without Kim having to go through the hell of a trial."

"Why would the Power Rangers have such an interest in Kim?"

"She's a good friend to them. They look out for her. In fact, they sent me to her when they found out where she was. They thought she could use a friendly face." Jason wasn't lying. Zordon was intricately involved in the role the Power Rangers had played in protecting Kimberly. Her father just didn't need to know how Jason and Kim were connected to the Rangers.

* * *

Sitting down on the bed next to Kim, Tommy ran a hand down her face. Tears were staining her cheeks. "Hey, beautiful. Come on. Wake up, sweetheart." He leaned close to her, brushing his lips gently across her forehead.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Craig, don't please!" she cried, locked deep in her nightmare.

"Kim, it's okay. It's me. It's Tommy." Tommy was trying to wake her up gently. He didn't see any need to startle her out of a sound sleep.

"No! Please! Someone help me!" Tommy took a hold of her arms and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Kim! Come on, beautiful. Wake up for me!" He was starting to get desperate. Suddenly, he had an idea. He sat down at the head of the bed and pulled Kim into him, pillowing her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Whispering, he told her, "The Soaring Falcon guides the Crane home. He will always protect her and stand by her. No one can separate the two. The Crane belongs with the Falcon."

He repeated the words over and over as Kim started calming down. Finally, she was sleeping soundly in Tommy's arms. He looked up to see Michael standing in the doorway. "You did good with her. What were the words?"

"Something someone once told me when the two of us were split. The man who raised my brother told me those words once and they just stuck in my head. I didn't know if they'd help or make things worse."

"Looks like the gamble paid off. She's sleeping peacefully." Michael stepped over close to the bed and brushed a kiss against his sister's forehead. "Sleep easy, little sister."

"How long have you known Jason?"

Michael looked at the door. When he was sure that his father couldn't hear him, he looked back at Tommy and smiled. "Long enough to know that he and my sister were two of the original Power Rangers." When Tommy looked at him with a shocked look on his face, Michael continued. "And yes, I know that you were the Green Ranger and I know about the White Ranger. You and Kim were hard to miss. Who do you think taught Kim some of those moves?"

Tommy laughed; he could come to like Michael very much. Michael turned to leave. "Take good care of my sister, Tommy. She means the world to me."

"Me too, man. Me too," Tommy whispered as he squeezed her shoulder gently. Michael left the room and Tommy was grateful to hear his apartment door close behind him. He hadn't realized that he was so tired himself. The adrenaline had worn off and he lay his against Kimberly's and drifted off.


	8. Strip your heart Take 2

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I'm just borrowing them.

SUMMARY: Kim's back in Angel Grove. Does she have a chance at getting back together with Tommy after all this time?

A/N: I beg for feedback. I know people are reading this.

* * *

September 15, 2001

Kim was awake before Tommy as usual. She slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. Later, she vowed to herself, she'd ask Tommy to change her bandages after a nice hot shower.

She stretched a little bit and felt that now familiar ache in her lower back. She bit her lip and reached for the bottle that held her pain killers. "Thank God for darvocet." She popped two of them in her mouth and grabbed the cup on edge of the sink for water to take the meds.

She went downstairs to stretch and work out a little, determined that she would only work out for about an hour. She started on the katas that Tommy had been teaching her.

* * *

Tommy woke up alone. That wasn't all that unusual. Kim was usually awake before him. He walked through the apartment but didn't find her.

He grabbed the first t-shirt he found on top of his dresser and pulled it on as he walked out the door and down the stairs to the dojo. He stopped in the doorway, just watching Kim work her way through the katas. He watched as her movements went from smooth and confident to choppy and finally almost jerky as she felt the pain grow in her back.

As she moved to complete one of the turns in the routine, she felt her back catch and gasped as she went to her knees. Tommy walked over to her and knelt beside her. "You okay, Kim?"

"I'll be fine. If I don't push myself, how am I ever going to get better?"

"But you could push too hard. Then, you could do more damage than good." He didn't want to see Kim hurting like this. "Do you have your painkillers with you?"

She didn't tell him that she'd already taken some that morning. She just gestured to the jacket that was draped over a bench nearby. He went and got her a glass of water, picking up her jacket for her on the way back through.

She took just one pill, thinking that would take the edge off the pain in her back. "I guess you didn't know that your dad arrived yesterday."

Kim looked up at Tommy. "He did?"

"He and Michael are staying at the hotel near the airport. You were sleeping after we got back from the hospital. I put you in my bed and Jason and I went over to his apartment to talk. We left the doors open between the two apartments in order to hear if you woke up. Shortly after your dad got here, I heard you start having a nightmare. I came over to wake you up but couldn't seem to break through to you. I tried an idea I had."

"What was it?"

"About six months ago, Sam Trueheart, the man who raised my brother, told me that I would be needed. He told me 'The Soaring Falcon guides the Crane home. He will always protect and stand by her. No one can separate the two. The Crane belongs with the Falcon.' He was right. He also told me that the Falcon would have to teach the Crane to soar again. I don't know exactly what that meant but we'll see."

Kim started shaking. She slipped her jacket on and the shivering eased up a bit.

"You okay, princess?" Tommy asked, pulling her into his lap.

"Just a little chilled." She nestled into him. Within minutes, Tommy looked down at her to see her asleep on his shoulder.

"Kim?" He shook her shoulder. She groaned and shifted on his lap. "Come on, sweetheart. Wake up." Sleepy eyes met his. "How long have you been down here?"

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"10:30."

She sat bolt upright. "You mean, I've been down here for three and a half hours?" The look he gave her made her feel like she needed to defend herself. "Tommy, I swear, I only intended to work out for an hour. Then, I was going to come upstairs, wake you up and make us breakfast." He just looked at her.

"You've been down here since seven?"

Tears started falling; she thought he was mad at her. She pulled herself out of his lap and started walking toward the office, only to turn at the last moment and head up the stairs.

Tommy sighed; he hadn't meant to make her cry. He just worried about her. After all, he knew just how often she tended to push herself that little too far. But, normally, she wasn't one to overreact to things that way. Something was wrong and he meant to find out what it was.

* * *

"Hey, man. What's up?" Jason asked as he opened the door.

"Can I talk to you?" Tommy sounded worried so Jason let him in.

"Where's Kim?"

"I think she went to the apartment. Have you noticed anything strange about her lately?"

"Why?" Tommy explained what had happened in the dojo and Jason shook his head. "That's not like her at all. Maybe we should keep a closer eye on her for a few days."

"Jase, will you go talk to her? I'm afraid I'll say something wrong and make her cry again. And you know how I am about Kim crying."

Jason laughed. "Yeah. You melt at the sight of her tears."

"Like you're one to talk," Tommy chuckled. Jason was just as soft when it came to Kim and everyone knew it. Jason shrugged and went to go talk to his friend.

* * *

"Kim? Kim, are you here?" Jason walked through each room in the apartment, his apprehension growing with every step. "Kim?"

He stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. The window was open and Tommy's fire ladder was hooked over the sill. "TOMMY!"

When Tommy got there, he saw the ladder and knew that Kim was off again. "We have to find her. You want to get a hold of her brother and father?" Jason's questioning look was answered quickly. "I'm going to the lake."

* * *

Kim hadn't gone to the lake. She knew that that would be the first place they'd look. She needed some time away from everyone for a little while. She climbed to the top of one of the bluffs overlooking the valley where the command center had been.

She stood on the edge of the bluff with tears in her eyes. She thought about the good times she'd had with her team. She remembered some of the not so good times.

"Why did I come back here? Did I really think that Tommy and I could just pick up where we left off?"

"I think you could." Kim smiled. She didn't turn around; she knew who stood behind her without looking.

"Jason, he was mad at me. I lost track of time. I wasn't trying to push myself too hard. But he got mad."

"He wasn't mad, Kim. Just worried. He hates to see you in pain. I hate to see you hurting."

"I don't like the way I feel right now." The quiet tone of her voice worried Jason, not to mention the fact that she was entirely too close to the edge of the bluff for his comfort.

"How do you feel right now?" He figured if he could get her to talk, that maybe he could get her back from the edge. She sighed. "It's me, your best friend since forever. Talk to me, Kim."

"I feel lost. I feel like I made a mistake in coming back here and throwing Tommy's life into chaos again."

"Kim, he needs you. Don't leave him again. I don't want to lose him again. I don't think he could handle it."

"**He** couldn't?" Kim's voice was almost shrill and she spun to face Jason who wanted to reach out and pull his friend away from her precarious perch. "And did you ever tell him about the suicide attempts in the days after you brought me back from the hotel? Did you ever tell him about how close he came to losing me totally?" The look on Jason's face said it all. "I thought not." She turned back to look out over the valley again.

"Kim, please. I almost lost you back then. Don't do this again."

"Did I ever tell you what made me try it that first time? I was just sitting in the tub listening to the radio and a song came on. It was 'All Cried Out'. Do you remember that one?" Kim tipped her head as if listening to the music for the song as she started to sing.

_All alone on a Sunday morning_

_Outside I see the rain is falling_

_Inside I'm slowly dying_

_But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying_

_And you_

_Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow_

_Set this place on fire_

_Cause I'm tired of your lie_

_All I needed was a simple "Hello"_

_But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry_

_I gave you my love in vain_

_My body never knew such pleasure_

_My heart never knew such pain_

_You leave me so confused_

_Now I'm all cried out over you_

_Never wanted to see things your way_

_Had to go astray_

_For why was I such a fool_

_Now I see that the grass is greener_

_Is it too late for me to find my way home_

_How could I be so wrong?_

_Leaving me all alone_

_Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno_

_Romance up in flames_

_Why should I take the blame?_

_You were the one who left me neglected_

_Apology not accepted_

_Add me to the broken hearts you've collected_

_I gave you all of me_

_How was I to know_

_You would weaken so easily_

_I don't know what to do_

_Now I'm all cried out_

_Over you_

_I gave you my love in vain_

_My body never knew such pleasure_

_My heart never knew such pain_

_And you_

_You left me so confused_

_Now I'm all cried out_

_Now I'm all cried out _

_Over you_

"Remember that day? It was a Sunday; a rainy Sunday morning. Trini and I were in the dorm room. You had gone to report to Zordon. I'd only been back for four days. Trini had spent the three nights laying on my bed next to me. Zach slept on a chair propped against the door."

"He told me." Jason was hoping that Kim would find an emotion soon. The dead tone in her voice told him that this wasn't going to be easy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The water was hot and soothing as was the bubble bath she had added. Turning on the radio, Kim settled in for a nice long soak. _

_The song 'All Cried Out' started and Kim felt the tears start to burn her eyes. Part of her was hoping that Jason would ignore her wishes and tell Tommy what had happened. She longed to feel his arms around her and hear him tell her that it didn't matter: that he still loved her._

_Of course, when she closed her eyes, she saw it happen differently._

_Tommy stood in front of her with a look of disgust on his face. "Look at you," he sneered. "You didn't even fight back against that creep. You're damaged goods."_

"_No, Tommy. He had a gun. He forced me to do it." Why was Tommy acting like this? He knew that she'd never allow something like this to happen._

"_And we always thought she was the heart of the team," taunted another familiar voice from the shadows._

"_Billy?" Kim's voice was quavering. What was he doing here?_

"_She always was rather pathetic."_

"_No. Not you too, Zach." Kimberly just couldn't believe that her friends would turn on her like this._

"_You're not even worthy to be an ex-Ranger," Tommy jeered. "Kat's a better Ranger than you ever were."_

_  
Kim sunk to her knees, the tears streaming down her face. How could they do this to her? They were supposed to be her friends._

"_Kim? Kim, are you okay?" Trini's voice rose over the radio._

"_Fine. I'm okay." Kim had to fight to keep her voice steady. She didn't want her friend rushing in._

"_Okay. Zach went out to get some Chinese for the three of us."_

"_Cool. I'll be out soon. I need to shave my legs."_

"_Okay." Kim pulled the plug from the tub and walked over to the medicine cabinet. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, only to see Tommy's face replace hers in the mirror. His voice echoed in her mind. "You aren't worthy. Damaged goods."_

"_Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm not worthy." She opened the cabinet and reached for her razor only to stop and pick up the blade sitting next to it._

_Pulling it out, she set the blade carefully against the vein in her wrist and pulled back along her arm._

_Kim watched with morbid fascination as the blood welled up from the cut and began to drip on the floor. It started to flow faster and Kim just continued to watch._

_Her vision started to cloud and she started feeling dizzy so she lay down on the floor and watched the blood flow until she blacked out._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"I remember," Jason whispered. "I remember walking down the hall with Zack. He had enough Chinese food to feed Rocky to a couple of times. We were laughing and talking. Only a couple of doors from your room, we heard Trini's scream. We glanced at each other and ran."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Trini was kneeling in the doorway to the bathroom when the two young men threw open the dorm room door. _

_Zack put his arms around the former Yellow Ranger and pulled her to her feet and away from the door. Jason took one look inside the room and felt the bottom drop out of his world. If not for all the blood on the floor, one might think Kim was just asleep._

_He grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding. "Zack, call for an ambulance!"_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Zack made the call and the next thing we knew, you were in the ambulance and on your way back to the hospital." Jason took a deep breath. "Trini cried for hours. She thought that, if you died, Tommy and the rest of us would blame her. Zack had a hard time convincing her otherwise."

Kim was crying again. "I never meant to hurt you guys. I just didn't feel right. I had disrupted your lives and didn't feel like mine was worth it."

"Kim, if we hadn't wanted to help you, nothing could have made us. We CHOSE to help you. I have to admit though, I was glad when Trini chewed you out for being selfish. She was right."

A small smile graced Kim's face for a moment. "She really was. I wasn't thinking about anyone else but me." Kim bowed her head. "I kept saying that I didn't want to hurt Tommy and then I tried to do the one thing that would have hurt him more than anything."

Jason took a couple of steps toward the petite young woman. "Kim, please. Step back from the edge. We can sit right here and talk all you want. Just please come back from the edge."

Kim pulled her pills from her pocket. "The doctors told me I could quit taking these almost two weeks ago."

"Maybe you should then. Maybe that's what's causing these moods swings."

Just then, a strong tremor shook the bluff. Kim disappeared over the edge. Jason dove for her, praying that he'd catch her. Just as he started to think that he might have missed, he felt his hand wrap around her wrist. "Hang on, Kim! Just hang on!"

"Jason! Don't let me fall! Please don't let me fall!" Kim managed to twist her arm around just enough to get a grip on his wrist in return. She let go of the pill bottle and flung her other arm up to grab him as well.

As soon as the tremor died away, Jason scrambled to his feet and braced himself as Kim climbed back up on to the bluff. The moment they were both safely away from the edge, Kim collapsed against her long-time friend, her relieved sobs shaking them both.

Jason slowly lowered the two of them to a sitting position. He held Kim close as she sobbed, murmuring soothing nonsense sounds as he did.

As Kim calmed down, they watched the sun go down. Kim had slipped down to curl up next to Jason with her head on his lap. Between the adrenaline rush from the near-death experience and her tears, she was completely exhausted.

Jason felt the adrenaline draining from him also. He was starting to feel the chill in the air and reached for Kim's shoulder in order to wake her up. She was shivering through her jacket. It was obviously time to get back. "Kim. Come on, Kim. Time to go."

His cell phone rang just then. "Hello."

"Jase, did you find her?" Tommy sounded almost desperate.

"She's right here with me. I'm trying to wake her up."

"Wake her up? What happened?" Tommy's voice had turned harsh.

"I'll explain when we get back. Do you want to talk to her?"

When Tommy responded positively, Jason put the phone to Kim's ear. "Kim. Kim, Tommy's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Still half asleep, she muttered, "Tommy?"

"Hey beautiful. Time to wake up so you can get back here. Your dad and brother are worried."

"I'm trying, Tommy. I'm just so tired." She was almost whining. Tommy smiled; she sounded so cute when she was tired.

"Just go with Jason. He'll bring you home. Now get up."

Kim sat up and scooted closer to Jason, shivering in the cool of the night. "I'm up."

"That's my girl. Let me talk to Jason again."

"He wants to talk to you," she mumbled.

"Yeah, bro?" Jason asked as he replaced the phone to his ear.

"Her dad and brother are here at the dojo with me. Hurry back."

"Will do." Jason hung up, got to his feet and pulled Kim up after him. "Come on. Once we get to the car, you can wrap up in a blanket." Kim smiled up at her friend as he draped an arm around her shoulder. "We need to move quickly."

"I-I-I need to g-g-get warm. I-I-I'm freezing." Kim's teeth were chattering as she walked alongside Jason.

"Not too far now." Just a few minutes later, Jason unlocked the doors to the SUV and pulled out a blanket from the back seat, wrapping Kim in it before picking her up and setting her in the front seat.

Before Jason had even gone a half mile, he glanced over at Kim to see her sound asleep.


	9. It starts to snow Again

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing.

SUMMARY: Kim and Tommy are finding their way back to each other. Can they make it last?

* * *

September 15, 2001

Jason pulled up in front of the dojo. Before he even had the key out of the ignition, the passenger door opened and Tommy was lifting Kimberly into his arms.

Looking over at his friend, he nodded. "Thanks, man. I owe you."

"No. You don't. Just take care of her." Tommy walked into the dojo.

Jason just watched from the car as Tommy unwrapped Kim from the blanket and stood back to let her father envelope her in a bear hug. He sighed as he watched the family reunion.

'_I need some space.'_ Jason started his car back up and pulled out without turning on the headlights. As he drove away, he never saw the worried look that crossed both Kim and Tommy's faces.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jason pulled up at the cemetery. Without even looking around, he walked straight to Trini's grave and knelt down in front of it.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry that I didn't find you sooner. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt sooner. But I promise this. I'll keep an eye on them. I know that's what you'd want since you can't be here to do it." He wiped the tears from his face. "I'll never forget that day. The day my whole world changed twice."

He smiled. Trini and he had been so happy that fateful day. He had proposed and she said yes.

Her mother had decided to take an active role in planning the wedding and they started planning that day, even though the wedding wouldn't be for at least another six months. Trini had laughed at her mother's enthusiasm.

_**September 3, 2001 early day**_

_Trini and Jason were sitting in the kitchen with Trini's mom. "Mom, the wedding isn't for six months!"_

_"So? If everything's already planned then, on your wedding day, you can just focus on the biggest day of your life." Tasha Kwan was thrilled; Jason had finally proposed to her daughter. "I know the perfect place. It's just up the highway and we can go right away and see if it suits you. We can make the arrangements today to have it reserved."_

_Jason laughed. "Don't argue with your mom, Trini. It's about as useless as me arguing with mine."_

_"Don't bet on it." Trini was laughing too, even though she was already exasperated with her mother's enthusiasm for the wedding plans._

_"We'll go right now. They should be open by the time we get there." She turned to Jason. "I'm sorry, Jason. You can't come with us. We'll also be picking out the wedding dress."_

_"I'll tell you what. Why don't we all meet up at that little Italian restaurant downtown at five thirty for an early dinner? I'll bring my parents and we can discuss everything then."_

_"Okay. We should be back well before that. We'll see you there." Trini leaned over and kissed Jason briefly. "Until later?"_

_"No doubts." Jason was on cloud nine. The only thing that could make this day even more perfect would be if it was a double wedding with Tommy and Kim. As he walked out of the house, he didn't know that his world would come crashing down around him just hours later._

_**September 3, 2001 7:00 pm**_

_Jason and his parents had waited at the restaurant for almost an hour before ordering dinner. Suddenly, Jason's cell phone rang. He picked it up after an apologetic look at his parents._

_"Hello?"_

_The tearful voice on the other end drove a knife in his heart. "Jason, we crashed. Trini's – oh god! So much blood!"_

_Jason stood up and ran out of the restaurant. "Where are you? Mrs. Kwan, tell me. Where are you?"_

_As soon as the woman had managed to spit out their location, Jason had jumped in his SUV and drove toward the site, calling for help on the way._

_When he got there, he saw the mangled remains of the car his fiancé had been traveling in with his soon to be mother in law. He ran to the car to find Mrs. Kwan half out of the car. She was semi-conscious. Trini wasn't in very good shape. Jason ran around to the other side._

_"Trini! Trini, talk me, honey, please!"_

_"Jason?" Trini's voice was so weak. She had lost too much blood. Jason knew by looking that she didn't have long to live. "I love you, Jason."_

_"I love you too. Don't leave me, Trini. I need you."_

_"Promise me something?"_

_"Anything, sweetheart. Anything."_

_"Bring them back. Make them see." Jason didn't need to ask who she meant. She had always talked about locking Kim and Tommy in a room alone together until they had talked things out._

_"I will. I swear. Just don't go." Tears were flowing freely down Jason's face as he held Trini's hand._

_"Hold me until ---" Her voice was fading fast. He gripped her hand tighter not knowing if she could feel it. He pressed his lips against her bloody forehead._

_"I love you, Trini. I promise I'll make them see." Trini turned her head toward the man she had come to love after all these years. Her eyes lit up one last time as she gave him one more smile._

_"At least, I got to see you one last time." The last words she said to him had been happy ones. She died, smiling because he had been there with her at the end._

* * *

September 15, 2001

Tommy pulled up behind the familiar SUV. He had known where Jason had gone. No one had told Kim that Jason and Trini were engaged but he knew that sooner or later she'd find out.

He stood beside his jeep for a moment, allowing his friend the privacy to grieve. He was only here to make sure that he made it back home without a problem. He waited about five minutes and then stepped toward the young man.

"Jase. Jase, you okay, man?"

"Just needed a little space, bro." Jason looked up at the former White Ranger with tears streaking his face. "Things were pretty intense out there. Kim, she just about fell apart. She seemed almost numb when I found her out there on that bluff. She was so close to the edge. I think, for just a moment, she wanted to fall. She was so torn up about you being mad at her for loosing track of time. I tried to convince her that you weren't mad, just worried."

"I always worry about her. You weren't here when we went to Phaedos. While we were there, there was this dino skeleton. It attacked Billy first. But when it turned its attention on Kim, I felt my heart skip a beat. I was so scared."

"I heard all about it. Billy told me. So did everyone else but Aisha shed the most light on the situation. This was one of those things that I just ---"

Tommy nodded, knowing his friend had things that he wanted to say but just didn't know how to say them.

"Kim asked me if I'd ever told you just how close you came to losing her for good when she was in Florida." Tommy's head jerked as he realized what he thought Jason was saying to him. "Never to another guy. She never had eyes for any other guy than you. It was after the hotel. She had been back for four days. I had left her with Trini and Zack in order to report back to Zordon as he had asked. She went into to take a bath and, when I was heading back to the hallway, Zack and I heard Trini scream. Kim had slit her wrist. She almost died that night." The anguish that flashed through Tommy's eyes nearly killed Jason. "She should have been the one to tell you about this but she wouldn't because she knew how much it would hurt you. She still feels guilty about it because she kept telling us that she didn't want to hurt you more than she already had and then attempted the one thing that would have completely destroyed you."

"Destroyed? That would have been the mild way to put it. I think I would have died shortly after her."

"I couldn't have dealt with that. Not burying two friends back to back like that." Jason took a deep breath. "It was a song that triggered her back then. The song was 'All Cried Out' by Lisa Lisa. She sang it out there on that bluff." He looked seriously at his friend. "We need to get her off those pain pills. She told me that the doctors told her she could quit taking them almost two weeks ago." He stood up.

"Are you ready?"

"I'll never be ready to be completely without her but as long as I can come to see her I never will be."

The two young men left the cemetery to go back to the dojo and check on Kim.


	10. Need somebody who really cares

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still not mine.

SUMMARY: Kim and Tommy are coming back together. Can her father's secret bring them closer or will it tear them apart?

FEEDBACK: I beg for it. I thrive on it and my muse loves it.

* * *

September 15, 2001

Kim had sent Tommy to check on Jason while she talked to her father and brother.

"Daddy, I found out that the doctors lied to me. There's no serious chance that I could be paralyzed if I were doing gymnastics."

"Really? That's good news." Alex was looking square into his daughter's eyes, but she could tell that he wasn't telling her everything.

"That's great news," Kim corrected. "I could go back to Orlando and go for the 2004 Olympic team. Or maybe even open my own training center."

"If you went for your own center, where would you open it?"

"Maybe here. Maybe in Stone Canyon. Maybe even over in Reefside. I just don't know yet. Part of me is screaming to stay close to Tommy. Especially now that we're back together. He's been so good to me, Daddy."

"And good **for** you, baby." Alex noted his daughter's surprised look. "Did you think we didn't know? Did you think we really couldn't see how miserable you were?"

Kim was starting to get a bad feeling. "Daddy, what have you done?"

Michael had the good grace to look away as his sister's gaze bore into him. "That's not important now. Sweetheart, anyone who knew you could see that you weren't happy. The light in your eyes was gone. You had lost weight."

"So what? I lost a few pounds. It's no big deal."

"Sis, you didn't weigh enough when you left here. When we saw you in July, I could damn near count your ribs through your leotard from halfway across the room." Michael was trying to stay calm. It wasn't easy. Kim was just as stubborn about some things as their parents were.

"I didn't lose that much weight!" Kim's voice was rising. She turned away from the two and started ranting. "You just couldn't understand! The smaller a gymnast is, the bigger her advantage. A smaller gymnast can make the tighter moves, higher leaps. She can get more spring in her tumbling runs." Kim slapped her hands against the wall. "I had to lose weight. The routines just weren't coming together quite right. My leaps just weren't high enough."

She slumped to the floor. "I just wasn't good enough," she whispered.

Michael looked at his father with an accusation clearly written on his face. He ran over and put an arm around Kim's shoulders. "You were, and are, more than good enough. You were the best they had."

Kim looked up at her brother and smiled sadly. "You're just saying that because you're my brother."

"Nope," Michael said with a knowing smile. "I'm just saying it because I know it's the truth."

"Thanks, Mike," Kim said, laying her head against his shoulder. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Yeah. But I also know that, if I didn't feel that way, you could kick my butt just like the Pink Ranger used to do to all those monsters that used to run wild in the city." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "After all, my sister was the Pink Ranger."

She looked at him in shock. He nodded. _'He knows? How does he know? How much does he know? How long has he known? How did he figure it out?'_

She looked up as headlights pulled into the front lot, two of them right next to each other. Scrambling to her feet, Kim ran to the door.

Jason and Tommy stepped through the front door only to be attacked by a 5'2" ex-Power Ranger who tried valiantly to hug the both of them together only to give up and turn to Jason first.

"Jase, are you okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm fine, sis." He kissed the top of her head. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course." She slipped from his embrace into Tommy's. "Where did you find him?"

"He was at the cemetery talking to Trini." He leaned closer. "I'll explain later." Looking up at Alex and Mike, he said, "Thanks for watching out for her."

"I was glad to get to see her for a few minutes," Alex smiled. "It's also good to see her putting on some of the weight she lost in Orlando."

Kim yawned. "Tommy, will you change my bandages if I go up and take a shower?"

"Sure. Why don't you go up and start your shower? When you're done, just make sure that everything's laid out to change it and lay down on the bed. I'll be up shortly." Kim nodded and headed for the stairs, stopping to give her father and brother a hug and kiss on the way.

"Night sis," Jason called from his spot by the door. She paused to turn and smile at him before going upstairs.

The four men watched her disappear up the stairs and then turned to each other. Alex sighed. "Tell Kim that we'd like to meet her for an early lunch tomorrow at the Country Kitchen? Of course, both of you can join us if you want." Alex offered as he and Michael got ready to leave.

"I'll tell her," Tommy promised. "I won't be able to join you though. I have to teach a class."

"I'm sorry about that. It's been nice to see you again. Take good care of my baby."

As he shook Alex's hand, Tommy promised that he would. Alex then turned to Jason. "Will you be joining us tomorrow?"

Jason didn't want to interfere with any conversation between Kim and her family but a nagging feeling at the back of his neck told him to be there. "Sure. I'll be there."

With that conversation over, the two men left. Jason and Tommy went about their nightly closing up routine and headed upstairs to get some sleep. After all, it had been a long day.

* * *

Tommy stepped into his apartment with a sigh. Jason had told him of how Kimberly nearly went off the bluff out there and it scared him to think that she had been so close to leaving him just because of a mood swing.

Of course, his mood brightened considerably when he saw Kim laying on the bed, face down. She was in her pajamas with the shirt pulled up so that he could change the bandages on her lower back. She was also sound asleep.

"Hey, beautiful," Tommy called softly as he sat down next to her on the bed. She moaned and rolled just enough to see him.

"Hey, handsome." She was still half asleep.

"I didn't want to startle you when I started to change the bandage." She nodded sleepily and rolled back to her stomach.

Tommy went to work and shortly had the bandage changed. Kim had already fallen back to sleep. He smiled as he pulled her shirt down and went into the bathroom to change for bed himself.

* * *

Kim rolled onto her side as her dreams turned against her. She saw herself back up on the bluff. Only this time, it was Tommy talking to her.

_The quake tore through again and Kim felt herself falling. Someone caught her hand and held tight. She looked up to see Tommy holding her up. "Tommy, don't let me fall. Please! Please, don't let me fall!"_

"_Never, Kim. Never."_

_Suddenly, a bigger quake shook through and Tommy lost his grip on her hand. She was falling._

"Tommy!" she screamed as she sat up on the bed. She was alone in the room but she saw a light on in the bathroom. She stood up and stumbled toward the bathroom.

Knocking on the door, she pressed her head against it as she heard the water in the shower shut off. The next thing she knew, the door opened and Tommy stood in front of her.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He seemed puzzled for a minute but wrapped his own arms around her and held her for a moment. "What's wrong, princess? Bad dream?"

She nodded. He sighed and bent over to kiss the top of her head. "I'm right here, Kim. I'm not going anywhere."

She just started crying at that. _'Must have been one doozie of a dream.'_ He just tightened his grip on her and rocked back and forth a little until she calmed down somewhat. Once he was sure she was okay, he led her back to the bed and lay down next to her. She curled up close to him and pillowed her head on his chest.

"Don't let me go, Tommy. No matter what happens, never let me go again," she whispered.

* * *

September 16, 2001

Tommy was teaching class in the dojo when Kimberly left with Jason to meet her father for lunch. He smiled and waved as she ran out the front door. Her pink dress was perfectly fitted to her. He had to laugh to himself; she never let go of the pink.

He remembered how she used to wear a green or white ribbon in her hair when she competed. She always kept those two ribbons close in order to keep him close, she always told him. He always felt proud that she wanted him that close.

He watched as Jason's red and gold SUV pulled out of the lot and drove off.

Kim and Jason had been talking to her father and brother for almost a half hour before Alex brought up Kim's future plans again.

"So, sweetheart, have you thought anymore about opening your own center?"

"I was actually considering going back to Florida. Training for the Olympics. Tommy and I can stay in touch."

"Are you sure, Kim?" Jason was worried that the two of them would lose touch again and things would happen to tear them apart again.

"Jason, Tommy and I aren't going to let go of things that easily. We took long enough to get back together and I, for one, don't plan on going through all that again. I don't think he does either."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kim." Her father's cavalier attitude was starting to irritate Kim. "Florida wasn't good for you."

Michael was steaming and Jason could see that an explosion was brewing.

"Why not, Daddy?" Kimberly asked, trying to figure out exactly what her father was hiding. After all, he had set his mind on her opening her own center and not returning to training.

"Dad, why don't you just tell her the truth?" Michael asked. He was tired of lying to his sister.

"Michael," was all the warning the young man would receive.

"Dad, I'm tired of lying to Kim and of hearing you say that it's for her own good." Michael turned to his sister who was going pale. She thought she had figured out what was going on. "Dad's the one who paid the doctors to lie to you. He said that if we could get you back here in Angel Grove where your friends were, you'd be happier and healthier. He told them exactly what to say."

Jason watched as Kim's face went almost completely white. "Michael, what are you saying?"

"He sabotaged your career, Kimmy. He even went so far as to tell Coach Schmidt that you wouldn't be coming back because he wanted to find you someone who was more attentive to his gymnasts. There's no way you can go back."

Kim's face was so ashen that Jason was worried he'd have to carry her out of there. She set her fork down on the table and looked at Jason apologetically. "Jase, can I have the keys? I don't feel so good right now."

Jason fished the keys out of his pocket. "You look a little pale. Want me to take you back to the apartment?" She nodded. Jason stood up and looked square at Alex. "I don't know what made you think you had the right to do this to Kimberly, but you better hope that Tommy doesn't find out. He's even more protective than you are of her."

"I'm not scared of Tommy." Alex was firm in his belief that he had only done what was best for his daughter.

"Maybe you should be. And Mike, thank you for telling us. I just wish you could have told us sooner."

Jason helped Kimberly to stand on shaky legs and led her carefully out of the restaurant. He gave her credit; she walked out under her own power and didn't shed a tear until the door was closed behind her on the passenger side.

But, by the time Jason had walked around the car and gotten in on his side, Kim had curled up in the seat and was facing out the window. He knew she was crying by the way her shoulders were shaking. He drove back to the dojo in silence.

Pulling around back, he made sure that they parked close to the door. Kim bolted from the vehicle and up the stairs. Sighing, he turned off the engine and went inside.

He headed straight for the locker room to put on his ghi. He knew that Kim would need Tommy to comfort her.

* * *

Tommy saw Jason come in, head straight for the locker room and come out in his ghi. He realized that his friends hadn't been gone very long at all. He could also tell that Jase wasn't happy.

"Tommy, Kim needs you upstairs. I'll take over the class." Tommy nodded and grabbed a towel. "After class, I'll be ready to spar with you."

'_Things couldn't have gone well if he's offering to spar with me before I've even talked to her,'_ Tommy thought as he headed for the stairs.

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the door to the apartment. The place was trashed. He hadn't seen destruction like that since his room after the letter.

"Kim?" he called. He walked through the living room and into the bedroom, almost afraid of what he might see.

The bedroom was even more trashed that the other rooms. Tommy saw something glitter in the trash can and bent over to look. At his closer look, he found the medals Kim had won at the Pan-Global Games. Three bronze and two gold medals sat in the bottom of the can.

He still hadn't seen Kim and he was starting to get worried. He walked into the bathroom, definitely afraid of what he might see there. "Kim? Kim, are you here?"

Her whisper was almost inaudible. "It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it at all."

That's when he saw her. What he saw was worse than what his fears had conjured up. Kim was sitting in a corner next to the toilet, almost under the sink. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped tightly around them. When he saw that her knuckles were bleeding, he looked around to see what she had done. The bathroom mirror was shattered.

Tommy knelt down in front of the young woman he loved more than his own life. "Kim, what happened?" When she didn't answer, he reached out to touch her hand. He tried to hide the hurt when she pulled away. "Kim, talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

She just shook her head and buried her face in her arms. "Beautiful, come here." She just shook her head. "Please. Please let me take care of your hands." He reached out to her again and she just pulled away again.

He was hurt. She had only pulled away from him like this once before. But he remembered the words she had whispered last night. "I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to sit right here until you're ready to talk to me." He settled in, sitting down right in front of her. He was determined that she not slip away from him again.


	11. Hang my heartaches out to dry

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. Damn do I wish though.

SUMMARY: Has discovering her father's deception proven too much for Kimberly and Tommy's fragile relationship?

* * *

Jason had just dismissed the class. He was waiting for Tommy to come downstairs ready to spar. He went a few rounds with the dummy before heading upstairs to see what was going on.

Opening the door to Tommy's apartment, Jason had a flashback to the day of the letter. He walked quietly through the apartment, hoping his friends were okay. _'Please. Not again.'_

Stepping into the doorway of the bathroom, Jason felt his heart drop when he saw Kim huddled in the corner, knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped firmly around them. Tommy sat in front of her, just watching her.

He glanced over at Jase. "It's okay, bro. Come on in. I think she fell asleep."

The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Jason just had to ask. "What happened out there?"

"Kimberly. Apparently, she took out her anger on the apartment. Even went so far as to throw away her medals." Jason nodded. He'd seen Kim's wrath before.

"Well, we need to get her out of there and stretched out. Her back's going to tighten up. Not to mention, those hands need taken care of."

"I tried getting her out of there to take care of her hands but she pulled away from me." The hurt was plain in his tone.

"Try again," Jason encouraged.

Tommy sighed. He moved closer, not really expecting a different response this time. "Kim? Come on, beautiful. We need to get you hands taken care of."

Kim groaned as she stirred. "Tommy?" She tried to straighten her legs out only to stop before she even got a good start as her back protested. "Owww! I think I need my pills."

"You had them in your hand yesterday out at the bluff," Jason reminded her.

"I must have dropped them after the tremor!" Her face twisted in pain as she tried to push herself out of the corner. "Guys, I need those pills!"

"I think I can help. Jase, help me get her out of there." Tommy and Jase moved in close and took her arms. They gently pulled her out of the tiny space she had wedged herself into. When they had her out to where they could do it, Tommy picked her up. "Jason, can you get me a hot, damp towel? Bring it and the first aid supplies out to the bed."

Jason nodded and Tommy carried Kim out to the bed where he lay her down on her side. "Do you trust me, Kim?"

"With my life." That was all he needed to hear. He started a massage on her upper back. When Jason came out of the bathroom with the towel, Tommy took it from him to place it on Kim's back.

"This is going to be really warm." That was all that Tommy said as he placed the towel against Kim's back.

Jason brought out the first aid supplies and started cleaning up Kim's hands as the hot towel started to work on loosening her muscles. Kim hissed as the peroxide hit the cuts on her hands but the man in front of her didn't let her pull away from him.

After a few minutes of the towel, Tommy went back to his massage. He worked his way down her back and noticed that her legs were starting to straighten out. Jason was still holding Kim's hands after bandaging them. He was offering what comfort he could. "How's she doing, Tommy?"

"Better. I think. Her legs have started straightening out. Can you warm the towel back up? I'll keep working on her back while you do." Jason nodded and went back into the bathroom.

"Feeling better, beautiful?" Tommy asked as he started massaging her lower back.

"Getting there, handsome. How did you learn to do that?"

"Mom's back was always tight like this. Dad couldn't always do the massages to loosen it up so she could sleep and Mom didn't like taking pills. Dad taught me to do it."

Jason returned with the freshened towel and Tommy placed it firmly against his girlfriend's back. She flinched at the first touch. It seemed hotter this time. "If you're willing to do this every time my back hurts, I think I could find myself willing to forget about the pills." Kim was finding herself drifting closer and closer to sleep as Tommy took care of her. Jason knelt back down in front of his childhood friend and took her hands again.

After a little while longer, Tommy realized that Kim was asleep and rolled her over to her stomach. He went and refreshed the towel one more time, laying it across her back.

Gesturing to Jason, the two left the room to begin cleaning up the mess left in the other rooms of the apartment.

* * *

The kitchen hadn't taken long to clean up. The living room however had been another story. The pain in Kim's back had another part to it. She had nearly flipped the couch completely over. It was no wonder she had been in so much pain.

The two friends worked at the mess while trying to keep from waking Kim in the bedroom.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes to find herself alone in the trashed bedroom. She sat up rather slowly and looked around. She knew that she had done this.

'_How could I do this? I just couldn't control my anger. That's what it was. I always had a hard time with my temper.'_ She stood up and knelt beside the trash can where her medals lay. She pulled them out and sat back on her heels, tears beginning to fall.

She reached for the bag sitting next to the nightstand. Digging through the bag, she found the crystal she was looking for. She held it up so that the light shone through it.

Slipping it around her neck, she started quietly cleaning up the mess she had made. She heard the television playing out in the living room and didn't want to disturb the guys.

She had cleaned up the bedroom in no time and started cleaning up the glass that she had broken in the bathroom. She was humming to herself as she cleaned and was more than a little distracted. It was no small wonder, then, that she ended up slicing her hand open.

"Damn!" she cried out, forgetting for a moment her vow not to disturb the guys. Kim was surprised when the first piece of glass she picked up was also her last.

* * *

"Damn!" Tommy sat bolt upright on the couch as did Jason when they heard the shout. The two of them ran into the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. When they got there, they saw Kim, holding her hand under cold water and trying to get the bleeding to stop.

Tommy pulled her over to sit down on the toilet while Jason cleaned up the glass. "What were you doing in here?"

"Trying to clean up the mess I made." Kim looked up into Tommy's chocolate brown eyes. "I guess I made a bigger mess, huh?"

He smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm just glad to see that you're okay. I don't think this is going to need stitches." He wrapped the towel around her hand and then noticed the crystal around her neck. "Is that what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you think it is." Kim smiled.

"Jase, look at this. Isn't that one of the crystals we used to use to power up the Zords?"

Jason bent over to take a closer look at the pendant around Kim's neck. "I think so. Where did you get this, Kim?"

"It's from my Pterodactyl. Kat sent it to me when you guys went Zeo. I had it with me when Zordon found me during the whole Craig thing."

Jason remembered that day as clear as if it had happened just the day before. But Tommy's whispered confession startled him. "I saw the news broadcast. They showed the footage of him running to the SUV with you in his arms. I could see the marks on your wrists as you clung to him. I was so furious."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tommy had been flipping through the stations after a long hard day. Jason had left town on a "special mission" for Zordon earlier that day and so Tommy really didn't have anyone to talk to._

"_We have breaking news in the case of missing Pan-Global gymnast, Kimberly Hart. We just received word from Toni McGraw just outside of Atlanta, Georgia that the gymnast, who has been missing for almost ten days now has been found. Toni's standing by at the hotel where the police believe they've located the young woman." _

_  
The picture cut to a small motel on some back road somewhere. A woman was talking about the fact that Kimberly had apparently been taken from her dorm room ten days earlier by an unknown assailant and had disappeared. It had been obvious that she hadn't gone willingly by the blood they had found in the room._

'_I didn't even know she was missing.' Tommy was puzzled. Had Jason known? If so, why hadn't he told him?_

_Tommy watched as Jason's familiar red and gold SUV pulled up in front of the motel. Jason went up to the officer standing outside the door and flashed some paperwork. Whatever it was, the cop let Jason in. Just a few minutes later, the police came out of the room and tried to keep a clear path to the car. Minutes after that, Jason came out of the room on a run, carrying Kim who had her head buried in his neck and arms clasped around his neck. He settled her in the vehicle and raced off._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I never knew you'd seen that newscast, man," Jason said, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Zordon told me that I shouldn't tell you about the mission. I wanted to though. I really did."

"I understand. Maybe it was better that you didn't. I might not have been very good for Kimberly with the mood I was in."

Kimberly just watched as the two guys that meant the most to her right now interacted as if nothing had ever come between them. But then she thought back to 1996 and the whole Maligore fiasco.

Suddenly, Tommy was looking at her. "Why did you throw away your medals?"

He didn't see the nod that Jason gave her when she looked at him. It was time for her to tell him the truth. "Because my father sabotaged my career. He paid the doctors to lie to me and then made sure that there was no way for me to go back to Florida even if I found out that they had lied. He made the coach believe that I blamed him for all my problems and he told Coach Schmidt that he would find someone to coach me who was a little more attentive to his gymnasts." Kimberly bowed her head. "It brought back what I had said to Jason while we were trapped on Divatox's ship."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_This is so lame. You know, we come back to surprise everyone and help out with the shelter. Next thing you know, we're snack food for some monster with the munchies."_

_Kim sank to the floor beside Jason. "It wasn't worth it, Jase. The medals, the fame, none of it."_

"_What do you mean, Kim? That's been your dream. Ever since you were little, that's all you've ever wanted to do."_

"_And what exactly has it gotten me? I lost Tommy. I lost the team. I had to write that stupid letter. I had a crazed maniac kidnap and r- rape me. And for what?"_

"_Kim, don't. Tommy still cares about you. I know he does."_

"_Then why didn't he try to call or come to see me? Why didn't he question the letter?" She had tears in her eyes and Jason could do nothing more than wrap his arms around her and offer what little comfort he could. _

"_I don't know, sis. I just don't know."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tommy pulled Kim up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest. "I'm sorry, Kim. That letter just keeps coming back to haunt us, doesn't it?"

She nodded against him. "I love you, Tiger."

"I love you too, Beautiful." Jason left the room so that the two could have a little privacy. He smiled.

"I think we did it, sweetheart," he said smiling. "I think we finally made them see."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Not mine and never will be. Only Craig is my creation.

SUMMARY: Kim and Tommy are together. Can another tear them apart?

* * *

Tommy and Kim were walking through the mall when Kim thought she saw a face out of her nightmares. They were in the jewelry store when Kim felt like she was being watched.

She turned around to see a familiar blonde head of hair. The green eyes that glared at her sent a chill down her spine. She stumbled backward into the counter, startling Tommy.

"Kim? What's wrong?" She looked at Tommy and looked back to where she thought she'd seen the other one. He was gone.

"I - - Nothing. I just thought I saw someone." She smiled up at him. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm getting hungry."

He nodded and draped his arm around her shoulder. They headed off toward the food court for something to eat. _'I can't tell Tommy that I saw Craig. I mean, it might not have even been him. Surely he couldn't have found me. I didn't tell anyone where I was going.'_

Tommy noticed that Kim seemed rather distracted. He figured that eventually she'd tell him what was going on.

"Don't worry, Kimmie Ann," the blonde said softly. "I'm back and I'll take care of you once and for all."

* * *

Tommy and Kim returned to the apartment that night to find Jason waiting for them. "Kim, I have some bad news. One of the officers that was there that day just called me. Craig's out of jail."

Kim's face went completely white as her legs went out from under her. Tommy caught her before she hit the floor though. "I did see him. He found me." Her whispers told Tommy what she was so distracted by at the mall.

"Is that what startled you at the mall today?" Tommy asked her as he lifted her back to her feet. She nodded.

"I thought that I saw him but when I looked back he was gone." She grimaced. "I thought I was just imagining things. That maybe I was tired." She hung her head. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Sweetheart, when you're scared, I want you to turn to me. That's what couples do. They turn to each other."

"I don't want him to hurt you." She looked up at Tommy with fear in her eyes.

"We'll protect you. No matter what." Tommy looked at Jase. "Call the others. If he's here, I don't want Kim left alone." Jason nodded.

"It doesn't matter, Tommy. He'll find a way to get to me if he wants to." Kim almost sounded hopeless.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her in tight. "He'll have to get through me and everyone else. And that's not going to be as easy as he may think."

"Don't let me go." Kim had started shaking and he just tightened his grip on her.

"Never again, Beautiful. Never again." He took her into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Jason came over a little later to find Kim asleep on the couch with her head on Tommy's lap. "She finally fell asleep, huh?"

Tommy nodded. "What did the others say?"

"Zack's on his way. He said he was on vacation so it wouldn't be hard to be here for at least two weeks. Rocky and Aisha said they'd try to get here but they're not sure they can get away. Billy and Kat said that they'll be here in a couple of days. Tanya and Adam just finished up the tour and so they'll be here soon. I also called Bulk and Skull. Figured it couldn't hurt to have a couple of Angel Grove's finest on the job. I gave them a description of Craig and they said they'll keep an eye out for him."

Tommy nodded. "Good. We'll have plenty of people here to help us."

"Maybe you should take her into the bedroom. She'd probably be more comfortable."

"Actually, I was just going to wake her up so that we could go spar. After that, some food will probably be in order." He sighed. "Why is there always someone after one of us? I mean just last year, Tanya had to deal with that stalker. And Zack's no stranger to having someone after him either. Billy and Kat almost have to have a security team with them no matter where they go."

"We'll take care of this creep. He'll never bother anyone again. Especially not Kim."

Kim stirred. She stretched and opened her big brown eyes to look at Tommy. "Hi."

"Hi yourself, beautiful. You want to go downstairs? Jase and I want to spar for a little bit and then we'll come back up here and eat dinner."

"Sounds good to me. I actually enjoy watching you two spar. Just give me a minute." She walked into the bedroom and combed her hair. Then she brought out a bag that had obviously come from a hobby shop. "Okay. I'm ready."

"What's that?" Tommy asked. Jason just grinned.

"When I was like six, my grandmother taught me to crochet. Well, when the whole hotel incident happened, I started to pick it back up since it helped to relax me. Then, when I was in the hospital, I really got back into it because I thought my gymnastics career was over and it helped take my mind off things." She smiled. "Of course, I'll probably just lay down on the bench by the office and go back to sleep."

Tommy chuckled and Jason smiled. The three of them headed downstairs where, true to her own prediction, Kim fell asleep on the bench just outside the office.

* * *

Tommy smiled as he left the bedroom to go lock the apartment door. Kim had slept through almost three solid hours of sparring.

After they finished, Tommy and Jason had locked each and every door in the dojo. They double checked all the windows and made sure that no one was hiding in the bathroom.

Tommy woke up Kim and the three of them walked upstairs with Jason in front, Kim in the middle, and Tommy behind. They had had supper and then Kim went in and took her shower and got ready for bed.

After Jason left and locked his own door, Tommy locked his apartment door and got ready for bed. He lay down next to Kim and pulled her into his arms. She nestled back against him and the two of them slept soundly.

* * *

Jason and Kim were watching television while Tommy was teaching class the next day. The phone rang and Kim answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kimmie Ann. Guess who's back?" the voice on the other end laughed.

Kim just gasped and dropped the phone. Jase jumped up and picked up the phone. "Who is this?" he demanded.

"So my little slut thinks her boys can protect her. You can't be with her 24/7."

"You'll never get to her! Just leave her alone, Craig!"

"She's mine! And I'll get her back! Just you wait and see!"

"You come within 50 feet of her and one of us will kill you! I promise you that! You hear me, you sick freak?"

"Keep dreaming, man." Craig slammed down the phone. Jason put the phone back in the cradle and turned to Kim.

"Come here, sis." He held out his arms. Kim stepped back from him, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't let him hurt you guys. He'll get to me through you. I know it." She looked up at Jason. "I'm scared, Jase. I feel like I'm being watched. I'm even scared to leave the house."

"Kim, don't do this. Zach will be here later today. Tanya, Adam, Billy and Kat are arriving tomorrow. Meanwhile, Tommy and I are here and you won't be left alone. He can't get you."

"Jason, I can't keep doing this! I thought I was free."

"Kim, you can do this. I know it." Jason stepped forward and put his hands on her arms. "Just remember that, if you give up, he wins. Kim, you can't let him win." He pulled her into his arms to offer the shoulder she needed to lean on at that moment.

For the longest time, Jason just stood there, holding Kim. He felt her start to sag against him and nudged her. "Why don't you go lay down?" She stood up and nodded. She walked into the bedroom and, picking up her stuffed white tiger that had arrived in the mail just the other day, curled up on the bed, falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Tommy had just dismissed his class when Zack arrived. "The Zack-Man is here. How's Kim holding up?"

"She seemed to sleep okay last night. But she's scared and I don't blame her. She's been through so much and now this creep."

Zack put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "It'll be okay, man. She's gonna be okay."

"I hope so, Zack. I hope so." He stood there for a couple of minutes. "How about we go upstairs? I'm sure both Kim and Jason will be glad to see you."

Zack nodded and the two of them headed upstairs.

"Where's Kim?" Tommy asked when he saw that Jason was sitting on the couch alone.

"She's in the bedroom, sleeping. We had a bit of a scare." When Tommy's look demanded an explanation, Jason obliged. "Craig called. Kim answered. I took the phone and he said some things that I won't repeat. Afterwards, I had to calm her down. The stress wiped her out and she just about fell apart on her feet so I sent her to lay down."

Tommy went to the bedroom door and looked in at Kim. She was laying on her side, facing the door and curled around a rather large stuffed white tiger. He smiled at seeing her like that. Very quietly, he slipped to the bookcase and picked up his camera.

Stealing back to the doorway, he squatted down to be on a level with the bed and snapped a picture. Standing up, he walked back to the bookcase and put the camera up.

Walking back, he bent over her. Brushing the hair back from her face, Tommy kissed her forehead. "Peaceful dreams, Beautiful. Peaceful dreams."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. I can dream though can't I?

SUMMARY: Kim and Tommy's relationship is tested thoroughly through a face from Kim's past.

A/N: This one doesn't have any cute scenes in it but hang in there folks.

* * *

September 19, 2001

Kim sat bolt upright on the bed to hear voices murmuring quietly in the living room. _'What a nightmare! Thank god it was just a dream!'_

She got up off the bed and walked to the window. Looking down at the street, she drew in a sharp breath. There stood Craig, looking up at her.

"No. No. NO!" she cried. She couldn't look away from the window.

Not even as Tommy ran into the room with Jason and Zack right behind him.

The guys ran up to the window and looked out. Craig smiled. He lifted one hand, mimicking hold a pistol and mimed pulled the trigger, pointing straight at Tommy.

Kim spun, throwing herself in front of Tommy as if to protect him, burying her face against him in the process. Tommy saw Craig's face go dark. He wrapped one arm around Kim's waist and the other pressed her head to his chest. Keeping his eyes locked on Craig, he gently pressed a kiss to the top of Kim's head.

He watched Craig turn and storm off into the night. "He's gone, beautiful."

She lifted her head and twisted to see that Tommy was right. "He's going to come after you. You're his only serious competition for me as far as he knows."

"Our friends are here and we're taking care of things here. This is where this thing ends." He looked down at her and gently brushed the hair from her face. "You always called me your 'white knight'. Do you still believe that?"

"I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." She was nearly in tears at the thought that Craig might hurt Tommy.

"Hold on to that. I won't let him keep hurting you. But I also promise you this; I won't go charging off into trouble. I'll make him come to me. This ends here. I promise you."

He pulled her in tight and just held her close for a few minutes.

* * *

September 22, 2001

Billy and Kat were safely ensconced in their hotel room. Tanya and Adam were nearby. Zack was staying in Jason's extra room. Unbeknownst to the others, Adam had called on another former Ranger and Justin had arrived just that morning to install some new security equipment. The youngest Ranger had become on of the world's foremost authorities on security.

"Hey, Justin," Adam called to the former Blue Ranger as he stepped through the gate at the airport.

Justin ran up to Adam. "Good to see you, man," was the young man's response as he clasped arms with his former teammate. "Now, fill me in. What could be so important that you call me away from Chicago?"

"You remember the stories we used to tell you about Tommy and Kimberly?" When Justin nodded, Adam continued. "They got back together. Problem is, some maniac is stalking Kimberly and Tommy wants to make sure that this monster doesn't get anywhere close to her. There's some serious history here. Apparently, he got to her shortly after she arrived in Florida and he's apparently the reason behind the infamous letter."

By this time, the two had made their way to baggage and out the door. "This is going to take some serious work. You told me I need to secure not only the apartments but the whole dojo?"

"It's not a big one, Justin. But it's Tommy's dream come true. He and Jason run it."

"Size isn't the problem. It's the fact that it's a public facility. And setting up the security for Kim herself isn't going to be easy. From what you guys said, she doesn't like to be cooped up."

"She doesn't. But she hasn't left the apartment in almost four days. She's terrified."

"I need more information on this guy." Justin had some ideas but he needed to have more information on how this guy operated before he could solidify anything.

"That's up to Kim and Tommy. I can tell you though that Kim has a pendant that enables tracking her anywhere on the planet. She has the crystal from her Pterodactyl. Billy's already setting up the equipment to track her in the basement of the dojo."

By this time, the young men had arrived at the hotel near the dojo that Justin would be staying at. They got him checked in and then headed over to the dojo.

* * *

September 22, 2001

Kim and Jason were working out in the dojo. Tommy was upstairs asleep and Zack had gone to the store for something or other.

Billy was downstairs doing some fine tuning on the equipment for tracking Kim's pendant when suddenly, someone slipped into the dojo and shot Jason. No one heard the shot because of the silencer on the end of it.

"Jason!" Kim had been taken by surprise when Jason fell toward her. They had locked the back door. She was sure of it. She looked up from where she knelt beside her friend to see Craig standing there with a gun in his hand. "No!"

"Come with me, Kimmie Ann. Come with me or I shot him in the head. Do you want to be responsible for his death and anyone else's who might happen to wander in while we hash this out?"

She stood up after kissing Jason's forehead. "I'm sorry, Jase. I can't let him kill you."

Tears streaming down her face, she walked out the back door with Craig not five minutes before Adam and Justin walked up to the front door.

* * *

September 22, 2001

Billy was just coming up from downstairs when he heard the pounding on the front door. He headed for the door when he pulled up short at the sight of Jason laying on the floor of the dojo bleeding.

"Billy! BILLY!" Adam shouted from outside the front door. Billy snapped out of it and ran for the door to let his friends in. They immediately started checking on Jason while Zack ran upstairs to wake Tommy.

When Tommy came downstairs, Billy had already called the others and went back downstairs to finish firing up the equipment to track Kimberly.

Tommy stayed in the dojo just long enough to make sure the others had Jason taken care of before heading downstairs to see if Billy had found her yet.

"Everything's fired up, Tommy. The computer's tracking her now. From what I can tell, she left here just about ten minutes ago. Thankfully, we were able to convince her to make sure that she always have her pendant with her." Billy hadn't even glanced up from where he was working on the equipment. That had always amazed Tommy. The fact that Billy could know exactly who was around him even when he seemed distracted.

"I'm sure that Craig's behind this and when I get my hands on him - - -" Tommy's voice trailed off as Billy turned around to face his old friend.

"Tommy, right now, Kim needs you to calm down and be ready to go get her once I find out where she is." Billy was right. He needed to center himself. He needed to be ready.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Several deep breaths later, he opened his eyes and looked square at his friend. "I'm going to go make sure that the jeep is ready to go."

He leapt up the stairs and headed out the back door only to find all four tires on his jeep slashed. Thankfully, Zack had taken Jason's SUV to the store and so its tires were still intact.

* * *

September 22, 2001

Kim recognized where Craig was taking her. They were headed into the valley where the old Command Center had been. The Center had been destroyed later on, after she had left the team.

"I found this place a couple days ago and thought it'd be perfect for us to be alone out here while we renew our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship. You raped me!" She wasn't even trying to stay calm anymore. She just wanted to get away and find Tommy. She also wanted to wash off Jason's blood. It was spattered all over her._ 'Jason's not dead. I refuse to believe that he's dead. He was alive when we left.'_

A slap rang through the car. Kim's head turned as the back of Craig's hand connected with her face. "You belong to me. Not him. Never him. You're mine."

"I don't belong to anyone! I want to go home!" Kim's voice was starting to crack. She was so scared that he was going to rape her again.

They pulled up out in front and Craig dragged Kim from the car and inside. He took her into the main Command Chamber. She tried to disguise the recognition in her eyes. She had known that the Chamber had changed before it had finally been destroyed.

"What is this place?" she whispered.

"Don't know and don't care. It's perfect." He proceeded to tie her to a beam that had fallen from the ceiling. He took off his belt and looked at her as she knelt in front of him with her hands tied to the beam. "Now to punish you for running off with someone else."

He swung his arm.

* * *

"I have her!" Billy yelled, running up the stairs. Tommy turned around from where he and Zack had been sparring. Tanya and Adam had gone to the hospital with Jason and Kat had just arrived at the dojo. "He took her to the Command Center."

Tommy headed for the door. "Tommy, be careful!" Kat called out. He turned to her and nodded.

* * *

Just as Craig went to hit Kim with his belt a massive tremor rocked the Command Center. Debris fell and hit Craig in the head, killing him. Kimberly was knocked off her knees and a beam pinned her to the floor.

* * *

Tommy had to pull over when the tremor swept through. He was worried. What if Craig really hurt Kim this time?

'_I can't think like that. She'll be okay. I'll get to her in time.'_ As soon as the quake had passed, Tommy drove on. He only knew that he had to get to Kim.

* * *

Tommy ran into the Command Center and pulled up short when he saw the caramel locks adorning the head of his love. She was pinned and he didn't know if he could move the beam by himself.

Kneeling beside her, Tommy untied her hands first. Then, he brushed the hair out of her face as he started talking to her. "Kim? Hey, beautiful, time to wake up." He was getting scared. He was scared to loose her. He was scared that maybe he was too late.

"Tommy?" He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Tommy, I can't feel my legs." She started panicking and fighting to get out from under the beam. "I can't feel my legs!" Tears started flowing as she struggled.

Tommy just took her hands in his. "Easy, Kim. I'll get you out of here. Just take it easy. You're pinned under a pretty good-sized beam. I'm going to try to move it but I'm not sure I can."

When she nodded, he stood up and found a smaller beam to pry at the one pinning Kim. It took a while, but Tommy managed to get the beam off Kim and then had to figure a way to get her out of there without jarring her back.

"Tommy! Tommy!" That was Zack's voice. His friends were here. They'd be okay.

"In here, Zack! We're in here!" He knelt beside Kim only to find out that she was out cold. That's when he saw the blood around the back of her head. "Kim's hurt! We need to get her out of here!"

In moments, Zack was kneeling beside his former teammates and trying to think of a way to get Kim out of there without moving her back around too much. "Billy said he would send a rescue team out here. I can only hope they get here soon. Adam's waiting outside to direct them in." He looked around. "This place is so trashed."

"I know. It's not like when we used to be Rangers." Tommy shook his head. "Kim? Kim?" He tried to wake her up again but she wasn't responding.

"Hello? Hello?" a strange voice called.

"Zack? Tommy?" Adam's voice rang out as they seemed to be getting closer.

"In here, Adam. Kim's hurt. Bad." Zack yelled out as Tommy held her hand.

The rescue team weaved their way amongst the debris and checked on Kim before loading her onto a backboard and carrying her out of the Command Center. Tommy followed after finding Craig and realizing that he was dead.

"They're on the way to the hospital. I decided to wait here for you," Adam said when Tommy came out. "Did you find him?"

"He's dead. Looked like a rock hit him in the head." Suddenly, Tommy thought about the blood on the back of Kim's head. "She was hit too."

Tommy suffered a flashback at the thought of Kim getting hit in the head. He thought back to the day of the tournament after they had rescued Kim and Jason from Maligore and Divatox. Those thoughts kept him occupied until they reached the hospital.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The tournament had just ended and Jason was outside the ring with Kim and they were talking. Tommy had noticed that she seemed a little pale over the past couple of days but, since she wasn't talking about it, he didn't push the issue._

_Suddenly, he noticed that the two of them had just disappeared. He knew that through the crowd he wouldn't be able to see Kim, but Jason disappearing too was just a little odd. _

_He jumped out of the ring and pushed his way through the crowd to where he had last seen the two of them. He found them, Jason cradling Kim's unconscious form in his arms._

"_What happened?" Tommy asked._

"_She got hit in the head with a rock coming out of the volcano. She just told me that she's been feeling dizzy for the past couple of days." He looked right into Tommy's eyes. "She didn't want to worry you." _

_Tommy stood up and signaled to the doctor that had been at ringside for the tournament. The man made his way over to the small group of friends. He knelt beside Kim and checked her over quickly and pulled out a cell phone. He made the quick phone call for an ambulance and put the phone away before turning to Tommy. "She needs to go to the hospital. I think she has a concussion. We'll get her fixed right up."_

_Tommy had gone to the hospital right behind the ambulance and sat with Kim for almost twenty hours before Jason threw him out and told him to go get some rest. _

_The next thing Tommy knew, Kim was gone and Jason had been sworn to secrecy about him sitting with her while she was out._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tommy was still thinking about how he had felt that day as he settled in to wait beside Kim. He had to be there when she woke up. It was the only thing that would keep him from going nuts.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still not mine. Still dreaming though.

SUMMARY: Kim's in the hospital and can't feel her legs. Is it permanent or will she be walking again soon?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this one and oceans of gratitude to those who have me on their favs list. I'm trying to wrap this one up because I have an idea already for a sequel. I think you guys will like it but we'll see.

* * *

September 25, 2001

Kim had been unconscious for almost a full three days. The vigil inside her hospital room had been rivaled only by the one for the room right next door. Jason had been put there so that the Rangers could watch over him as well.

Jason's eyes had opened to the terrible news only twenty-four hours earlier. He was still blaming himself and convinced that Tommy would blame him too. Kim was hurt and no one knew if she would be okay or not.

"Hey, Jase." _'Could that be him? Why would he come see me when Kim needs him more right now?'_

Jason opened his eyes to see Tommy standing beside the bed. "What're you doing in here?"

"Had to talk to you, bro. Billy told me that you blame yourself for Kim being in that hospital bed."

"My fault. I should have double checked the door. Woke you up to be down there with us. Something."

"Stop it, man. You couldn't have known that he'd do what he did. Besides, the guy was psycho. He'd have shot us both if he thought it would have gotten him our Kim. I just hope he died quick. Otherwise, he would have terrified Kim."

"Has she woke up yet?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not yet, man. I'm just waiting in there and I needed to talk to you and tell you that this mess was NOT your fault. Now, I need you to get better quick because as much as the others try, I need my sparring partner back." Tommy chuckled. "I have this uncontrollable urge to end up in another draw with you. Winning all the time is getting a little old."

Jason laughed. "I bet. Now you know how I felt all those times you just up and disappeared on us." He got serious again. "Go back to Kim. You know how she'll be if she wakes up and you're not there."

"Okay, man. Just stop blaming yourself. You aren't the one that took out to the old Command Center and tied her to a beam." Jason would have winced at the look that crossed Tommy's face. It was a look he'd had on his face every time Kim had been in trouble when they were younger.

"I know, bro. Kim's always brought out the protective side of people. Go to her, man. She'll need you when she wakes up."

"Okay." Tommy walked back out the door. He smiled at Billy. "I think I got him straightened out."

"Thanks, Tommy." Billy clasped his friend's shoulder. "I think the doctor's in there with her right now."

Tommy walked into Kim's room and was once again struck with how tiny she looked on the bed. The doctor was leaning over her. "Doctor?"

The doctor straightened up and turned to Tommy. "Yes?"

"How is she?" He walked toward the bed.

"She's showing signs of waking up soon. She's been moving around a bit and is apparently just sleeping now. I think she's been dreaming but her dreams are restless."

Tommy smiled. "They usually are when I'm not right there." He sat down in the chair on her right and took her hand in his. "Hey, beautiful, it's time to wake up." He kissed her hand.

Kim's eyes fluttered then opened. "Hey, handsome." Her voice sounded so raspy. "Can I have some water?"

The doctor picked up a glass and got her the water she wanted. "I'll have a nurse bring in a pitcher with ice in it for you. How do you feel, Ms. Hart?"

"Worn out. I feel like I've been through ---" She didn't finish her sentence. This guy didn't know what she'd been through as a Ranger and she didn't feel right blurting it out like that. "Like I've been through hell."

Tommy smiled. He could figure out what she had been about to say. He just knew her that well.

"Oh God! Jason! He shot Jason!" She was starting to panic and Tommy wanted her to calm down.

"Kim. Kim, it's okay. Jase is in the room next door. He's been awake for almost 24 hours now. He's going to be fine. He's more worried about you than himself."

"Really? He's going to be okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Now that I told him to quit blaming himself for this." Kim nodded and smiled. That would be Jason, always blaming himself for anything that happened to his friends.

"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded.

"I'll go see if he feels up to a short visit." The doctor left the room and Tommy brushed the hair out Kim's face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"I'll be okay."

"Can you feel your legs?" He realized that she probably didn't remember telling him that she couldn't feel her legs when they were in the Command Center.

Realization dawned on her. She remembered. "I can. I can feel them." She was happy. More than happy.

"I'm glad. I've been so worried. I haven't been that worried since the hospital visit you had back in '97 after Muranthias."

"What?" This was the first she had heard about this.

"When you collapsed at the tournament, Jason and I both sat by your side. After about twenty hours, he kicked me out since I didn't want you to know that I'd been there. He told me about the way you tried to keep me from knowing that you had been injured. Kim, don't ever do that to me again."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Not his fault. I swore him to secrecy. I didn't want him to tell you about it because you seemed to have moved on and I was willing to let you go if that was what you wanted."

"I never wanted to let you go. I just didn't think you'd want me after the whole Craig incident. I kept seeing you turning away from me. At least the first several days. I kept hearing you and the others telling me that I was damaged goods; that I wasn't even fit to be an ex-Ranger." She hung her head. "I was so ashamed."

"Kim, look at me." She looked up at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. He forced it and that's the last I want to hear about that. You are still the beautiful young woman that I fell in love with. No one can change that."

Tears filled Kim's eyes as she realized that Tommy meant every word he said.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment. The door opened and a surprised Billy wheeled in Jason. The rest of the former Rangers crowded in behind them and everyone was suddenly talking at once.

Jason whistled and everyone went silent. "I still got it," he grinned. "Can I have a few minutes with Kim?"

Everyone else filed out of the room, promising they'd be back later. "Jason, I'm so glad that you're okay." Kim's eyes started filling with tears again and this time, they escaped down her cheeks.

"Kim, was I dreaming or did I hear you say something before Craig took you out of the dojo?"

Kim nodded. "I said, 'I'm sorry, Jase. I can't let him kill you.' Craig had told me that he'd kill you and anyone else that wandered in while we were hashing things out."

"There you go again, trying to protect everyone."

"It's one of my more endearing qualities," she defended.

"But it's also one of the more annoying qualities," Tommy chuckled. Jason added his laughter.

Kim just smiled. "No more annoying than Tommy's consistent lateness or Jason's eternal battle to convince himself that the entire world is not his responsibility."

"Guilty!" Both men were quick to admit that she was right. The three laughed.

"Jason, tell me something. That night, when you went to the cemetery, you went to see Trini. Why?" Jason went completely still.

"Trini and I were engaged. I had proposed to her the morning of the accident and she said yes. Her mom dragged her up the coast to do some planning and we were supposed to meet for dinner that night. Half an hour after the time we were supposed to meet, I got a phone call at the restaurant and left. There had been a wreck. I was the first to arrive. Trini was still alive when I got there but only barely. She died with me holding her hand and sobbing like a baby."

"Oh, Jase! I'm so sorry!" Kim was crying hard now. She had never known that her friends were going to get married. They had never had a chance to tell her.

"But do you know what she said to me while she sat there dying? She told me, 'Bring them back. Make them see.' She didn't have to tell me who she meant. She had often talked of just locking the two of you in a room until you hashed out everything." He smiled. "I'm just glad the two of you are back together. It's been hard comforting her sometimes. But now I think she's truly at peace, knowing that you two have worked things out."

"We really have." Kim looked up at Tommy. She turned back to Jason. "I wish she had been here. I really miss her."

"So do I, Kim. So do I."

* * *

September 30, 2001

Kim and Jason were released from the hospital within twenty-four hours of each other. Everyone was there even though they all had to go back to their regular lives soon. As Tanya and Adam left, Tanya hugged Kim. "I hope I'll be getting a wedding invitation soon, girl. I'm sure 'Sha feels the same way."

"I hope so too," Kim whispered as she returned the hug. "I hope so too."

After having seen everyone off at the airport, Jason, Tommy and Kim headed back to the dojo and home. "How would you guys feel about a bigger place with a gymnastics training center included?" Kim asked as they unlocked the front door of the dojo.

She just smiled as they turned to look at her.

* * *

A/N: I think that's as good a place as any to end this one. For those of you who didn't know I've got the beginning of the sequel floating around in my head and hoped to get it started soon. I have started a slightly darker fic called Bring me to Life. Feel free to check it out and let me know what you think. 


End file.
